With a Little Help from a Friend
by Kalexico
Summary: Santana and Quinn are roommates. Santana needs help and who is Quinn to deny her? - FEMSLASH. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a quick one-off. It was a dream I had and someone asked me to fic it. I wrote it quickly to blow off some steam from the studying and from teasing girls (not like that). I wrote it very fastly and I didn't check it, so all mistakes are mine. Rated M for sex. Duh.**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Quinn and Santana belong to RIB and FOX. Guy Without A Name is an OC, but hardly a character, more like a prop.**

* * *

><p>The hurried clicking of her heels resounded in the corridor. She cursed herself as she turned a corner – how could she have forgotten about that paper? She heaved the books over to her other arm to free her hand for opening the door. She was just about to grab the handle when she noticed the sock. The man's sock. She groaned in frustration – this was really not the time for this. She didn't want to work in the library at the risk of getting asked questions all the time.<p>

She took a breath and banged on the door. "Santana, let me in."

Muffled voices sounded through the door. Nothing happened. She banged again. "Sannie Lopez, let me the fuck in. I have work to do!"

A minute later, the door was opened from the other side rather violently. "Don't you ever fucking call me that," Santana snorted. "That is low, Lu-"

"Don't even," Quinn sternly warned her. She put her bag on her desk and turned her back to Santana and the boy that was lying on her bed with a look of confusion etched on his face. "I have a paper due tomorrow."

Santana treated Quinn's back to her infamous eye-roll, closed the door and crawled on top of the boy. As if nothing had interrupted them, she bucked her hips again without abandon. She swatted his hands away from her breasts when he squeezed them too hard. She closed her eyes, convincing herself she could concentrate better if she did.

Santana's laboured breathing didn't distract Quinn at all. She recognised the kind of breathing – Santana was working hard and probably thanking Sue Sylvester for the fact that she was so fit. She continued riding the boy, alternating between fast and hard and slow and hard. Neither seemed to do it for her. Finally, she gave up.

"Fabray," she groaned in frustration. "Some help would be appreciated."

Quinn sighed and stood up. She had expected this. The boy once again looked very confused as the blonde walked over to the bed. A grin spread on his face when he realized the possibilities. Quinn crawled on the bed, sitting down on her knees behind Santana.

She put her hands on Santana's sides and felt the girl shudder. She scooted a bit closer and brought her mouth to the Latina's ear. "Let me take care of it," she whispered, the hot breath tickling Santana's ear. For the first time, she let out a genuine moan.

Quinn's hand travelled up to Santana's breast, cupping it in her hand and squeezing it softly. She took her erect nipple between her thumb and index finger, slightly tweaking it. At the same time, she took Santana's hair and tucked it away from her ear, having it fall over her other shoulder. She nibbled on her earlobe and then licked her way down to her pulse point. The hand that was still resting on her side was now making its way downwards, her nails scraping over the Latina's skin.

Quinn scraped Santana's nipple, her other hand reaching her sex.

"Quinn," Santana panted. A primal sound that seemed to come from her chest made its way out of her throat as Quinn's fingers found her hard nub. Santana threw her head back, providing Quinn with better access to her clavicle. She licked, sucked, bit, suckled on Santana's sensitive spot in her neck. Her hand still working its magic on her breast, she put the pad of her middle finger on Santana's clit, barely touching it, rubbing it softly, increasing her pace. The Latina's hips buckled and before she knew it, she was riding the guy again – who was still wondering whether he should be confused, humiliated that this girl needed her roommate to get off, or aroused at the sight before him.

Quinn pinched Santana's clit before circling it ever so lightly. Santana's body was trashing now. Quinn pushed herself up to increase her length. She kissed Santana's cheek, dragging her lips to the girl's mouth. Santana turned her head and their lips met. They didn't waste any time as their tongues collided. However, Santana seemed to need all the oxygen she could get, so Quinn licked her way to her roommate's chest, taking a hard nipple between her lips and sucking on it.

Quinn rubbed Santana's clit furiously, at the same time scratching one nipple and lightly biting the other. Santana's eyes were now closed in pure bliss. She increased her speed and she knew that Quinn felt it in the shaking of her body.

"Come for me," Quinn said huskily. "Come for me, Santana." Quinn knew the effect of her sex voice on the Latina and she wasn't wrong. She knew by the movements of her body that an orgasm was rippling through her lithe body. Santana screamed out the blonde's name. Quinn held her, gradually slowing her movements, until Santana's breathing returned to normal.

The blonde stood up from her position. She slipped her fingers in Santana's mouth, urging the Latina to lick them clean. She shuddered at the feeling of a slick, warm tongue around and in between her fingers. Quinn washed her hands and went back to work.

Santana rolled off her fuck of the day. "You can leave now," she said harshly. She hated it when she needed Quinn's help to get her off. Unfortunately, that happened a lot. Too many times.

The guy, whose name Santana had forgotten the instant he'd told her, was too dumbstruck to move.

"Come on, fuck off," Santana spat. "And if I hear that you told anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell."

"She's serious, you know," Quinn said, trying to control her voice. She wasn't exactly indifferent to Santana when she was naked, had the sex hair and begged for her touch. "Believe me. I know her."

Finally, the guy grabbed his clothes, put them on quickly and left the dorm. He forgot his sock.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Quinn decided to take a break. Santana was lying on her bed, listening to music.<p>

"When are you going to admit it?" Quinn sighed.

Santana pretended not to hear her. Quinn smiled devilishly and straddled Santana, flashing her. As she had expected, this grabbed Santana's attention. Quinn reached over to turn the radio off.

"I asked when you are going to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Don't play dumb, Santana. When are you going to admit you're gay."

"I'm not."

"Seriously. You need my help to get you off while you're having sex with a guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now. If you're taking a break, we might as well make out," the Latina said, grabbing Quinn's shirt and pulling her down. Quinn, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her roommate tonight, cherished the moment before she launched an attack on Santana's lovely lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You've probably noticed that I am a big softie. I come in and post something saying it's a one-off, but when people ask for more, I nearly always cave in. The turn this chapter takes towards the end surprised me as well. This isn't a very good story, it's just my fun, really.**

**I'm still taking requests and suggestions for the S3 story!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts on all my stories :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn looked up in surprise when the door to the dorm opened and Santana walked in. She had just proofed her latest essay and was planning on watching a movie before going to bed. She took one look at her roommate and knew instantly what was going on.<p>

"You're back early," she said without turning around. "Weren't you going to a party?"

"Ugh," Santana moaned in disgust as she closed the door and fell down on her bed. "It was like a fucking high school party. I noticed how boring it was as soon as I stepped inside, so I went to find myself some hot guy to hook up with. I had found one and he was relatively sober, so we took it upstairs. Fucker got me all worked up, then came prematurely and passed out."

"If you thought it'd be so boring, why not come back immediately?" Quinn genuinely wondered.

"Because Brittany called me and I just wanted to find a random fuck to get off and forget about her."

Quinn sighed. "Brittany's going to stay in L.A., Santana. I'm not going to tell you to get over her because there was nothing to get over in the first place. Look on the bright side here – at least she's not with Artie anymore. I'm surprised you're not more drunk."

Santana shrugged and stood up, walking over to Quinn and placing her hand on the blonde's shoulders. "Saw the guy before I'd reached the drink table, so I'm actually sober. Only problem is that I'm horny as fuck, Fabray. So it'd be nice if you closed that cute little computer of yours and joined me in bed."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "For fuck's sake, Santana, get a grip on yourself! I'm not some kind of live vibrator, you know."

Santana took off her tank top. She was wearing her strapless push-up. "Are you telling me you don't want on this, Fabray?"

Quinn used every ounce of willpower in her body, but it wasn't enough. She turned her head slightly and gulped. Santana's body was just... art. She straightened her shoulders and shook her head. "Take care of yourself if you're so worked up. I'm sure you can do it."

"Ugh, fine." She positioned herself on her bed and brought her hand to her sex. Quinn found it harder to concentrate than when Santana was actually having sex on the other side of the room. The blonde was surprised Santana had given up so quickly. The Latina came, but not as loud as when Quinn helped her out.

The blonde gasped when she felt two arms slide around her neck. Santana quickly unbuttoned Quinn's polo shirt and slid her hands inside, directly inside her bra. The brunette's fingers played with her nipples as she brought her mouth to her roommate's neck, giving her an open mouth kiss, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure with her tongue.

Quinn groaned. "What... what are... you... doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Santana smirked. "You're hot and I want to make out with you and have sex with you. That a crime?"

"You never... it's never..."

"About you? You know I'm always up for a change. Now get up and get your sexy ass over to the bed. You can even top me."

Quinn hesitated, but only for a second. This was not her serving as a live vibrator, this was Santana wanting to touch Quinn. Santana was already lying on the bed, watching the blonde with an amused smirk as she crawled on top of her. Santana's hands found their way over her back to her ass.

"I love it when you wear those skinny tight jeans," Santana muttered. "It should be a royal decree that you have to wear them at all times." The brunette circled her buttocks slowly.

"Fuck, Santana," Quinn breathed, her mouth in the Latina's neck, her hips pressing down. She slowly grinded her body into Santana's, taking it up a notch when she felt Santana's hand cupping her breast. It took everything she had to stop herself, but she succeeded. She rolled off of Santana, breathing heavily.

"What the hell, Quinn?" Santana groaned.

"No. No, we're not doing this," Quinn explained. "I'm sorry, but I'm sick of it, Santana. I'm sick of you throwing yourself at people. You can do better than that. You deserve to find love. You should go out and find someone you want to date with. You know, go out with, without having sex with them."

"What's the fun in that?"

"You get to know people, and maybe you can fall in love and finally be happy! All you do is go around and fuck everyone and you never feel anything and then later, you fall apart and I have to pick up the pieces. I don't mind picking up the pieces, I'm your friend, but I do mind if I have to do it every other day. You have to find someone to get Brittany out of your head or at least to get you over her. From now on, Santana Lopez will only date people and not have sex. I am forbidding you to have sex until you know someone and really like and respect them."

Santana huffed. "Are you going to stop me?"

"I'll have you know that I am a very good cockblocker. You deserve better than this, Santana, and it's time you try and find it."

"Wait, so does this mean that you and I won't get to make out anymore?" Santana pouted.

Quinn nodded firmly. "That's exactly what it means." She moved her body closer to her roommate and spooned her from behind. She brought her mouth to her ear and whispered: "In fact, if you're a good girl and you try this dating thing first, you won't regret it. If you keep this up for a month, so a month without random sex, I'll reward you with strap-on sex."

Santana moaned at the thought. "Ugh, Quinn, great way to start a month without sex, by getting me all worked up!"

"The month doesn't start until tomorrow," Quinn winked. Because seriously, she was still worked up from earlier. "Can I still top you?"

"No fucking way, Fabray. If I'm going to do this and this is the last night of sex in a month, I'm on top."

"So you're actually telling me that you are going to go for a month without your otherwise daily activity just to have strap-on sex with me?"

"Shut up," Santana growled, turning around and straddling Quinn's hips. She undressed them both and started a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! There's really no set out plan for this fic, so I'm up for suggestions if there's something you'd really like to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a vague idea for a direction for this story, but then Lcrazemag's (thanks!) review brought on a new train of thought. This is short chapter to set the rest of the story, to turn it a bit if you will. **

**Keep reading, reviewing and suggesting!**

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting in the library, tapping her fingers on the surface of the table. Her legs were crossed, her chin resting on her hand. She had gotten a few confused looks from other students that knew her and found it hard to believe that the Latina was actually in a library. After the first few eye-rolls, she gave up and just ignored them.<p>

She had better things to do. She had to come up with something to counter this ridiculous plan of Quinn's she had agreed on. She was just wondering for the millionth time why on earth she actually did agree when the memory hit her again. A goofy smile spread on her face. The mental image alone was enough to get her body to respond, so she quickly suppressed it and instead thought of sad things. She thought back to the school visit way back in high school to the local hospital, where they had met a few people who were paralysed from the waist down. Santana immediately translated that to – they'll never be able to have sex.

Santana Lopez may have been a cold bitch, but she wasn't completely heartless. She genuinely felt bad for these people, because really, was there anything better than sex?

Her thoughts went back to Quinn. So the girl wanted her to meet someone, get to know them, date them and then have sex. All that hassle... and a month without sex? She thought back to her exact wording. Quinn had said that she wanted Santana to have sex with someone she liked and respected. She had only said that thing about a month without sex because she assumed that it would take some time to get to know someone well enough to like them that way.

Santana knew she was hot. She knew that finding a good fuck was no problem. What was a problem, however, was finding someone who would want to wait to have sex with her. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had quite the reputation. Also, what if she met someone and liked and respected them and then slept with them, only to find out they sucked in bed and not in the good way? So, basically, she had to find someone who wanted her for her and not for her body and who was worth the hassle of dating etc.

Scary thought.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks: _Quinn_. She knew Quinn. She liked Quinn. She respected Quinn. Quinn was good in bed. _Holy fuck_, was she good. Quinn was the best Santana had ever had – well, up there with Brittany. All she had to do was woo the girl. She knew her. She knew what she liked. What she wanted. She knew what the blonde would fall for, hook line and sinker.

If she could just keep it in her pants, make an effort to be romantic and soften up a bit, she wouldn't have to wait the entire month for her reward and she wouldn't have to do the trouble of finding someone who might not even be worth it.

A devious smile graced the Latina's lips. She would seduce Quinn Fabray.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As I explained in the A/N for MDLS, I had to go babysitting tonight and didn't have internet, so I wrote four chapters (this, two for MDLS and a HeYa prompt). Thursday night the same scenario will unfold, so unless something comes up, you'll have more goodies on Thursday night/Friday. Knowing myself, however, you might not have to wait that long. I want Santana to try everything under the sun to get Quinn Fabray, so if you have any suggestions or wishes, please do let me know. The more I get, the longer this story will be.**

**Happy reading & don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><em>Cancel any plans you have for tonight. Be at the dorm by 6.30 PM.<em>

_x Santana_

Quinn read the note for the fifth time. She had found it in her bag as she got out her books for the first lecture of the day. She just didn't understand. She had expected Santana to be away every night in search of someone to date, so she could have sex sooner.

She spent all day wondering what the note was about. When she arrived at the dorm, however, the door was locked. She banged on it. "Santana! Did you forget about our deal?"

"Just a minute!"

Quinn crossed her arms, wondering what the hell she was doing in there. When she opened the door, the blonde's jaw met the floor with a loud thud. Santana was wearing a very, very tight red dress that hugged her body in all the right places, a slit ensuring a good view of her leg.

"Hi." She flashed a million watt smile.

"S-Santana?" Quinn stuttered.

"Come on in." That sultry voice was just too much.

_No, Quinn. Don't touch her. She expects you to want to touch her._

Another voice piped in. _Just look at her. You can get that, now. Look at that body. Imagine the things you could do to her. Look at her endless legs, look how tight that dress is._

Quinn groaned without realising it. Her eyes were fixed on the Latina's breasts. She was finding it very hard not to jump her.

_You need her. Now._

_No, you don't. You can do this, Quinn. You're a big girl. Focus. Look at the room. Look at anything but not at her._

The blonde couldn't believe her eyes. She had set up tealights all around the room. Soft music was playing in the background and she even had two flutes and a bottle of champagne. Quinn decided not to bother wondering how she had managed to get that in here.

The Latina locked the door behind her and sat down on Quinn's bed. She had arranged the pillows so that it would provide support. With a gesture of her hand, she invited Quinn join her. Quinn had no choice but to lean against her. She felt underdressed.

"What is this, Santana?"

"This is our first date."

Quinn looked at her, scowling. "You didn't ask me out. I didn't agree on this date."

"Yet you're here."

"You didn't say it was a date!"

"I said I wanted you to come to a place at a certain hour and to cancel any other plans. Sounds like a date to me." She moved and handed me a glass of champagne. "Come on, Q, just enjoy yourself."

"Santana – this isn't a date."

"You came here, though."

"I was curious! What would you do when I left a note like that?"

"I'd come here," she shrugged. Then she grinned. "Don't you like it, though?"

Quinn had to admit that she had always been a sucker for sappy romantic gestures. But it was not going to cut it.

"You tricked me."

"Oh come on, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Fine. We're going to drink this champagne and talk or whatever, but it's not a date. Besides, weren't you going to go out to meet new people, you know, so that you can actually get yourself a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"That's kind of what I'm doing, Quinn."

"Wait – me? You want to date me?"

"That sounds about right."

"Santana, you're not taking this seriously."

"I am. I want to make you mine, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn sighed and decided to go along with it for the night. Santana had done an effort, after all. The Latina had probably puked several times getting this idea and setting it up, but she had done so, for Quinn.

Quinn had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. _For fuck's sake,_ she thought. _I am the one who lectured her on treating sex too lightly yet here I am, wanting to pin her to that bed and fuck her silly. But she looks so damn delicious, and that smell, she's just... ugh. _

Quinn almost expected some guttural groans to escape her throat as Santana bent over to get stuff. She was fairly sure she would start humping the air at some point.

After a while, Santana changed into a more comfortable tank and tiny shorts for bed. Not that it was helping the wetness pooling in Quinn's panties. She was pretty sure she could host pool parties down there by now.

The next morning, Santana was already gone when the blonde woke up. On her desk, she found a rose with a note.

_A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl._

_I know how sappy that is. You know how much this kills me. I hope you see I'm serious, though, hot stuff. 'Cause really, it's fucking mortifying buying flowers if you're a girl. I'm pretty sure the shop assistant thought I was either a basket case or trying to turn my boyfriend gay. They don't think I might be, me looking so feminine and everything. I'm not gay, by the way. Well, maybe I'm gay for Fabray. Maybe I'm Fagay. _

So typically Santana to write a note like that. Quinn sighed in defeat. If nothing else, this could be interesting – Santana actually pursuin a girl, making a complete fool of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ain't gonna lie - the response to this story overwhelmed me a bit. This is all just for good fun and I'm not worrying too much about character development, descriptions, etc. But of course I loved it and it's what inspired me to update sooner than I expected. Someone requested for a background on how Quinn started helping Santana out - I included that here. So if there's anything else anyone would like to read, let me know!**

**This chapter basically wrote itself again. When I started writing, only the large paragraphs in italics were planned and one of Santana's texts. The rest just came along as I was writing.**

**Still taking suggestions for S3 fic, still taking HeYa prompts.**

**Enjoy, read & review - and feel free to message me with requests or prompts.**

* * *

><p>Quinn rested her head on her hand, absent-mindedly doodling in her International Law textbook. The professor was boring as fuck and she was seriously wondering how she would physically get through the next two hours. The buzzing of her phone was the most exciting part of her day so far, so she eagerly read the text.<p>

**From: Lopez**

_I like how you scratch the right side of your nose when you're nervous. It's adorable. X_

Quinn didn't know whether she was annoyed at Santana's persistence, surprised because of her roommate knowing this or really flattered. She had just decided that a mix would do when she got a new text:

**From: Lopez**

_Also, your ass is the shit. X_

Quinn rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She didn't delete it either. After all, it was good for her ego. It'd be a good text to look up when she was feeling bad about herself. Right?

She distracted herself further by thinking back to how she even got here with Santana. They had been friends since high school, but that had it been all it was back then – friends. Especially during their senior year, she had become closer again with Santana and Brittany. When the school year ended, Santana and Brittany had broken up because of the different paths life would take them after high school. Santana always said it was a mutual decision and they were still friends, but Brittany had once accidentally slipped and told Quinn that she had broken up because she didn't want Santana to follow her to L.A. and put her own dreams on hold. They still talked over the phone from time to time and it always left the Latina in a mess.

After Brittany, Santana pretty much pretended that she had no interest in sleeping with girls. At least as far as Quinn knew, Santana had only slept with guys after Brittany.

Quinn and Santana had applied for many colleges and they had both got into this one. Once it was decided they would both pick the same one, they requested to be roommates. It was somewhere in March of their first year on a very high school-ish party that they had first kissed. Someone had had the brilliant idea of playing Truth or Dare. Santana had of course picked Dare and a total perv had dared her to French kiss Quinn.

Later that night, when they were back in their room, they had both admitted that they had enjoyed the kiss. Things were a bit awkward between them, but then Quinn met Jason and they got together. Quinn had developed strong feelings for Jason, but the dickhead had run back to his ex the moment she whistled for him. It had left Quinn with a broken heart and a severely damaged image of herself. The fact that Jason had hardly shown any interest in having sex with her, didn't help. The fact that the few times they had done it, it felt like he was somewhere else, didn't help.

So Santana had decided to prove to her friend that she was desirable the only way she knew how: by kissing her and sleeping with her. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of words to convince Quinn, but Santana had been persistent and had finally managed to talk Quinn into it. It was an eye-opener for the blonde. She had realised that she wasn't straight after all. She still didn't know if she was gay or bi and she had decided to stop worrying about it.

From the beginning onwards, Santana had had a very healthy sex life and had never had felt the need to hide it. Mostly, they did the sock thing, but Santana managed to have so much sex that it had become inevitable for Quinn to "witness" it. Sometimes, she really needed to be in the dorm and Santana didn't feel like she should kick someone out because her roommate came in. She reasoned that since they had slept with one another, boundaries were vague anyway.

One night, Santana had had too much to drink. Quinn had been there and taken the girl back to the dorm before she could embarrass herself. Santana, being the weepy drunk she was, had cried on Quinn's shoulder, confessing that she had been faking orgasms when sleeping with guys forever and that she hated that she had to wait for Quinn to be gone so she could take care of herself.

Quinn couldn't deny her attraction to Santana and had offered to help her out if it happened again. Soon enough, Santana had to fake an orgasm again and after the guy had left and she had quickly washed herself, Quinn helped Santana. Gradually, it had gone from there to helping Santana out during the act itself. Santana grew more and more impatient to feel Quinn and had stopped caring about how it might look to the fuck of the day. She was so worked up that she needed Quinn's help instantly.

And now here she was, receiving texts from Santana Lopez, who was trying to get her to date her.

After what felt like centuries, the class was finally over. Quinn headed back to the dorm, wondering if Santana would have once again prepared something. Then she remembered that Santana had classes that afternoon.

She couldn't help a small smile tugging her lips when she found chocolate on her bed. It was blunt as hell – basically a few bars of chocolate thrown there – but this was Santana. It was accompanied by a note:

_Girls like chocolate. You're a girl - hell, are you a girl ;) Also, this kinda sends a good message. Chocolate makes you fatter and I still give it to you, so that means that I don't care about your weight. I only care about you._

Quinn sighed. Her phone buzzed and she frowned:

**From: Lopez**

_I'm guessing you're at the dorm now. Look at your gift. Imagine it melted, all over my body ;)_

The blonde groaned. She couldn't shake the image – so damn hot. She was becoming too used to sex with Santana – but with all the helping out she had to do lately and Santana's hot rewards, her body nearly expected it. She had no choice but to take care of herself.

* * *

><p>The following five days, Quinn received five texts from Santana.<p>

**From: Lopez**

_I like the way you always managed to hide the fact that you can't do cartwheels by coming up with the most hilarious excuses. I still wonder how the fuck you fooled Sue._

That one made Quinn smile. Santana was the only one who knew this about her – they hadn't told Brittany in case she'd let it slip to the Coach.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Lopez<strong>

_I like the way you always spend an hour deciding what outfit you'll wear to work out and always end up with the same tank and shorts. Totally hot outfit, by the way._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Lopez<strong>

_I like how you always tilt your head to the left when you're listening to someone intently and want to give them a genuine, useful answer, you know, in serious conversation._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Lopez<strong>

_I like how your new haircut changed things for you after Nationals in junior year. I still remember that day in the hotel in New York. I also like how your mind went straight to the gutter when I said I knew something to make you feel better. I'm still glad your mind stayed in said gutter and a few years later, mine was right there with yours._

* * *

><p><strong>From: Lopez<strong>

_I like how you always bite the left side of your lower lip slightly when something silly touches you, but you won't admit it._

It always surprised Quinn how well Santana seemed to know her.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn's grip on the headboard was strong. She muttered incoherent words under her breath as Santana's lips smoothly covered her neck, her tongue peeking out at just the right places, her teeth scraping her skin where she was most sensitive. Santana's lips settled on that special spot in the nape of her neck and she sucked it vigorously.<em>

_The Latina's hands found their way to Quinn's shoulder blades, pushing the blonde's upper body upwards her. Quinn's body had no choice but to follow Santana's directions. The brunette finished what would be a giant hickey and gave her a deep kiss before leading her lips to the blonde's erect nipple._

_Quinn moaned loudly._

"_Quinn," Santana said, her lips still working on the blonde's nipple. Quinn frowned – how could her roommate be talking and sucking on her breasts at the same time? "Quinn!"_

She woke up with a start. "Holy fuck!" she exclaimed when she opened her eyes and found Santana's face right next to hers. "What the fuck, Santana?"

"What the hell are you dreaming about? You're fucking loud. If I wouldn't know any better, I'd swear you were having sex." A lightbulb seemed to light up in Santana's head as the words left her mouth. She leaned down and unashamedly sniffed between Quinn's legs.

"Santana!" Quinn pushed the Latina away, blushing furiously, but it was too late. Santana had already slipped her hand under the covers, touching Quinn lightly, rubbing softly (causing Quinn's hips to jerk up) and retracted it.

"Holy shit, you're wet. Who were you dreaming about? What were they doing? Was it me? I bet it was me. I'm hot as hell."

Quinn shut her eyes tightly and groaned. _Why, universe? WHY?_ "I don't remember my dream. Now just go back to bed."

"Quinn Fabray, you're horny. Admit it. You're wet as fuck and you're dying inside 'cause you made sure that you're not getting any of this," Santana now pointed at her own body, "any time soon. Your little plan sure backlashed. Can I laugh now?"

Of course, she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she laughed for what felt like hours on end. When her laughter had subsided, she planted a sexy kiss right on that spot in Quinn's neck.

"Good night, querida," she winked.

"Fuck you, Lopez."

"I'd love you to, but-"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Do you always need to have the last word?"

"Not necessarily."

"You're still doing it."

"I'm starting to think you're the one with last-word-issues."

"If you shut up now I'll let you touch my boob in the morning."

"Really?" Santana asked eagerly. "Under the bra?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Over my shirt. But if you even answer to this, you're not touching anything."

Silence followed.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Quinnie," Santana said cheerfully.<p>

Quinn groaned and opened her eyes slightly to see her roommate bouncing on the spot.

"Lemmesleep," Quinn mumbled, squinting her eyes at the alarm clock. "Fiveminits."

Santana crawled on top of Quinn. "No. I'm not having it. I shut up last night so I can feel you up."

"I'm not dressed yet," Quinn pointed out. "I'm not wearing a bra."

Santana shrugged, but couldn't hide a smug grin. "You said 'in the morning'. This is morning. I'm up, you're up. A promise is a promise. You know, as a future lawyer you should really-"

"Ugh, fine. Go for it," Quinn cut her off.

Santana smiled widely and decided to tease Quinn a little, getting as much out of it as she could. She let her hand travel all the way from the blonde's hip to her breast, cupping it gently. Quinn's nipples immediately hardened. Santana softly squeezed her breast, stroking the flesh with her thumb through the shirt. She smiled as she felt the hard nub against the palm of her hand.

"Okay, that's enough, Lopez," Quinn said, trying to control her voice. Jesus, it was so fucking hard to control her body and not just fuck Santana senseless then and there.

"Can I just give it a kiss?"

"No."

"Just press my lips against it?"

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No."

"Can't you just be grateful for what you have and move on?"

"Not when you're lying there all flustered and sexy. Please, Quinn? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Santana pouted.

Now how was she supposed to resist that? "Only a peck."

"Awesome," Santana grinned, leaning forwards. She pressed her lips against Quinn's nipple over the shirt and kept to her promise. It was over before Quinn knew it.

"Who would've thought that feeling and pecking a boob over a shirt would make your day," Quinn mused. "Had anyone told you this two weeks ago, you'd have declared them mad."

"You've got me on a freakishly tight leash, Fabray. The things I go through because I want to date you..."

"It's kind of cute, though," Quinn offered. "And at least you're actually trying. A lot of guys would've already given up."

"Not me," Santana shrugged. "I never give up until I get what I want."

Quinn looked at Santana and for the first time, she thought that maybe, just maybe, Santana might actually get what she wanted. But she wasn't going to cave in. Not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! In this story, we get to see more of Santana's inner thoughts. I was writing it as I saw someone asking for that in a review, so that's a happy coincidence :)**

**Tomorrow, I have to be at school all day to help out and in the evening, I leave for London. Then on Sunday I'll be in London to see Glee Live and most likely die several times. I'll only be home in the late afternoon on Monday. So the point of telling you this is that I probably won't update until Monday or Tuesday. I might write something tomorrow in those few hours I'm home, but I suspect to have to do some last-minute packing and all that.**

**People following the Glee Live tour and have seen the .gifs/video's of Naya taking off her pink jacket during River Deep, Mountain High - keep that visual in mind for this chapter.**

**Happy reading & don't forget to review with ideas, suggestions, critique or love!**

* * *

><p>One week. Seven days – God knows how many hours. That's how long Santana had been going without sex and she couldn't quite believe it. Naturally, she didn't count the times she had been pleasuring herself whenever Quinn was out. No way was she going to admit that it was getting to her. The fact that her roommate was so damn sexy wasn't exactly helping either.<p>

The other day, when she returned from working out, she looked so fuckable it was unreal. That messy hair, the slight panting, the sweat shining on her flesh, the way she absent-mindedly pulled her tank over her head as soon as the door was closed... nothing but a sports bra and tiny shorts, enough to get Santana to nearly explode.

She didn't see Quinn every second of the day. She knew that theoretically, she could still hook up with people for quickies. But she was Santana Lopez, a woman of her word. There was also the tiny detail that Quinn had the scary ability to see straight through her bullshit and call her out on it when she was lying. And scary Quinn was... well... scary.

At first, she was able to convince herself that the prospect of strap-on sex with Quinn at the end of the month was what kept her going. But lately, she found it harder and harder to deny that she actually enjoyed pursuing the girl. She also found it harder and harder to deny that the idea of actually dating Quinn was appealing.

She had known the blonde for as long as she could remember. She knew that she could trust her – and let trust be a major issue for Santana. Quinn was safe, Quinn understood her. She was also fun to be around, having loosened up considerably since those New York Nationals. Quinn calmed her, they balanced each other out. But the blonde still managed to surprise her at times. She was cute as hell when she was sleepy and she was a hilarious drunk. She was smart and she didn't let Santana boss her around. She stood up against the brunette. She called her out on her bullshit. She had become very accepting and open. Santana also considered her to be brave and strong after all she went through in high school and where she was now. Santana knew she missed Beth, but it was about the only topic they never discussed. Santana knew that she didn't have to fool or impress Quinn, she could be herself around her. Find peace and love and warmth. And god forbid if anyone ever found out, but that's all she'd ever wanted.

Getting Quinn to date her had passed the purpose of sex. She really wanted to, and she had tried to show the blonde, but she didn't seem to believe her. She was being stubborn as hell, but that was Quinn Fabray for you. So, Santana set up a plan.

She picked up her phone and searched her contact list for Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang was the only one from Lima they knew here. They didn't see her very often, but Quinn met up with her regularly.

"Santana?" Tina sounded confused and a little scared.

"Tina, you're throwing a party tomorrow night."

"W-what?"

"Oh come on now, we all know your stutter was fake. Tomorrow, you're throwing a party. I know you're living in a house with a couple of roommates. Just have everyone bring their alcohol. You make an event on Facebook and invite as many people as possible, but please no jerks or bigots. They're bound to show up either way, just don't invite them. Also, make sure it's hot in your house. Deal?"

"Santana – what? I don't see you or hear from you in months and you expect me to do whatever you say?"

"You don't have to do it for me, do it for Quinn. It's all part of a plan to make Quinn happy."

"So if I call her now she will confirm this."

"Don't call her – she can't know I'm involved."

"Why does this sound so fishy?"

Santana sighed. "Look... just do what I ask you. I'll explain it to you later."

"I don't know, Santana. I mean – what is this? What are you aiming at? Can't you just take her out to some club if partying will make her happy?"

"Please, Tina?"

"Wow – can you say that again?" Tina asked, now amused.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Please. I'm begging you."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day-"

"Tina, don't fucking push it! If you do this for me, I'll buy you a ticket to L.A. so you can visit Mike."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Deal."

"Great. Tomorrow, your place. Invite Quinn."

* * *

><p>Now that this part of the plan was settled, Santana could focus on the most important one. She had checked if Tina had kept her promise – Quinn indeed knew about the party and was going. Santana told her roommate that she would be meet her at the party, stating she had to work at the bar she sometimes helped out at.<p>

In reality, she met up with a classmate and got dressed at their dorm. She smirked at her reflection. This was going to work. Quinn couldn't deny her now.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been a bit surprised at the invitation to a party at Tina's house as it was so last minute, but she was actually looking forward to it. She was already there, dancing with random strangers, enjoying the music and a drink.<p>

She noticed quite some heads turning, so she looked in the same direction. She blinked and felt like all the air was being sucked from her lungs. So unfair.

There was Santana, sauntering towards her _in her green dress_. That green-figure hugging short dress that made Quinn lose her mind. She grumbled, knowing that Santana knew how she felt about this particular dress.

"Hi Quinn," Santana smiled innocently, leaning in to kiss the girl on the cheek, making sure to touch her arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Quinn growled, pulling her aside.

"What do you mean?"

"That... dress," Quinn mumbled, her eyes ravishing the Latina.

"What about it?"

"Fuck, Santana... you know I can't... you're... ugh."

Santana wanted to answer her with a witty remark, but didn't get the chance to. Before she knew it, Quinn was all over her. Her lips on Santana's neck, her hands all over the place, as if she didn't know what part of her body she wanted to touch the most – greedily squeezing her breasts, sliding over her stomach to her ass, to her legs, to her back to push her closer. Quinn pressed her hips against her.

"Woah, Quinn!" Santana pushed Quinn away. Okay, so her plan had worked, but she hadn't expected it to work within five seconds. She hated pushing Quinn away because seriously, she hadn't been touched like that in a week, but she had to stick to the plan.

"Come on, Santana," Quinn breathed. "Just let me-"

Santana grabbed Quinn's hands and held them behind the blonde's back, pushing their bodies together.

"Do you want to go to a room? We can go to a room," Quinn said hurriedly.

"You never could keep your hands off me in that dress," Santana smirked. "And as much as I'd love to do you right now, I'm afraid I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I have this deal with a really hot blonde that I can't have sex with someone unless I'm dating them. Unless I know them, like them, respect them, want to be together with them."

"Santana, for fuck's sake, this is not the moment to-"

"At first, I thought it was terrible," Santana continued as if she hadn't heard Quinn. "But then this week, I began to see she was right. I found this girl that I really want to date for millions of reasons, but she doesn't want to date me, even though I'm trying to be romantic and nice and not sexual."

"Fine!" Quinn nearly yelled. "Fine. I'll date you. You got what you want now? We're dating. Can we please go and have sex now?"

Santana smirked. Wow, she had never known Quinn to be so easy. "I'm overjoyed that you've agreed to date me, but I'll have to refuse that offer. You see, I want to date you first, take you out, spend time with you engaging in non-sexual activities. We will have sex when the time is right."

"But Santana-"

"No, Quinn, you were the one who had the idea in the first place."

"But it's not fair! You're wearing the Dress."

"You never told me I couldn't."

Quinn was still eyeing the Latina hungrily. "Can you at least go and put on something else? You're making it impossible for me," she whined.

"If you promise me to go out on a date with me."

"Yes, I promise."

"So, to make this thing official. Quinn Fabray, will you go out with me?"

"YES! How many times? Now I'm going to the kitchen cause I seriously cannot be this close to you when you're looking like this and not touch you. I'm going to get a drink and by the time I get back, I want you gone to put on something else."

"Will you be okay, though? You seem really turned on."

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe a cold shower would be good for you. Tell you what, come back to the dorm with me. I'll dress in something very unsexy while you have that cold shower and then we can cuddle up and watch some lame ass MTV crap. This party has too many guys eyeing you."

"Okay," Quinn relented. "But we're traveling separately."

"Why? Can't you control yourself around me?"

Quinn gave her a very pointed look that proved Santana right. Tina chose that moment to appear by their sides.

"Tina – I'm sorry, but Santana and I are going to go back to the dorm."

"Oh, why?" Tina looked at Santana, clearly curious about this turn of events. She couldn't help quickly checking the Latina out. She was as straight as they come, but one would have to be blind not to see that this body was just flawless.

"Quinn's not feeling well," Santana smirked. Not a complete lie, right? "Thanks for inviting us, though."

"Okay. Well, I hope you'll feel better soon," Tina said before being whisked away by one of her roommates.

"Me too," Quinn muttered under her breath. She practically drooled over Santana's ass as her roommate sauntered away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This was supposed to be up yesterday, but wouldn't let me upload it. Either way, here it is. I'll try to be updating any of my stories later today and they'll be up today, tomorrow, Tuesday, whenever. Soon.**

* * *

><p>"So, what is the dress code?" Quinn asked, bringing the phone to her other ear as she picked apart some of her clothes.<p>

"It doesn't matter," Santana answered. "I'd tell you to go for something sexy, but with you that's kind of a given. You look sexy in anything," she purred. "Seriously, though. Whatever you feel comfortable in is okay with me."

"Is it indoors or outdoors?"

"Indoors," Santana sighed. "Seriously, Quinn, just decide on something already. Hurry your sexy ass up, throw some clothes on and come down here. You don't want to be late for our first date, do you?"

"It really doesn't matter? I mean, is it a busy place or-"

"Just pick something already!" Santana nearly yelled in impatience. "It really doesn't matter what you wear. Wear what you would wear if you were meeting up with some friends."

"So our date won't be that special," Quinn mockingly pouted as a plaid shirt caught her eye. She smirked – that would do. Also, it was pretty gay and therefore pretty appropriate.

"Quinn Fabray..." Santana said threateningly until Quinn couldn't hold her laugh any longer.

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes," the blonde said, hanging up before her roommate's rant would keep her on the phone for another twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes didn't leave Quinn's body for a couple of minutes as the blonde got in the car. Just when Quinn was about to ask her when they would leave already, her roommate spoke: "Okay, how do you do that?"<p>

"How do I do what?" Quinn asked, genuinely confused.

"You're just wearing a fucking plaid centered button-up shirt and a pair of skinny deliciously tight jeans and you still love so fucking hot it should be illegal," Santana muttered, finally tearing her gaze away.

"You're just sexually frustrated, Santana. You haven't had sex in over a week and you used to have sex at least every other day."

"Oh yeah? Wanna test me? Just wait until we get there, Fabray. I'll prove to you that I'm right."

Santana turned into a street and Quinn took in the surroudings. It took her a while to realise where they were going. She smiled – it was unexpectedly classic – dinner and a movie. Despite her suspicions being confirmed, Quinn still frowned when Santana pulled up in front of the cinema. Maybe dinner came afterwards?

Santana parked her car, got out and quickly rounded it to open Quinn's door. The blonde smiled once again.

"Okay, you stay here. Lean back against the car casually, I'll be right back."

"What are you going to do?"

"See those two guys over there?" Santana asked, nodding in the direction of two guys who were smoking a cigarette, standing against the wall of the cinema. "I'm going to ask them how hot they think you look. I'll prove to you that it's not my sexually frustrated self speaking."

Quinn huffed. "So you're going to have me rated?"

"Not rated," Santana rolled her eyes. "Just... let me have my moment so I can say 'I told you so', yeah?"

"Fine," Quinn relented. "But hurry up. This is a date."

Quinn tried hard not to stare as Santana talked to the guys. She made sure they could see her, but pretended she was busy with her phone. After a few minutes, Santana came back grinning.

"They said they'd totally do you," she said smugly before Quinn could even ask what they'd said. "Face it, Fabray, you look smoking hot without even trying that hard. One of them was even planning to come to you and chat you up."

Quinn frowned. "What stopped him?"

Santana looked away. "I might've dropped something about him saying goodbye to his junk if he had the guts to do so."

Quinn lightly slapped Santana. "You're impossible!"

"Hey, did you _want_ him to try to get into your pants in a totally unsubtle way that is just plain disgusting? I mean, have you looked at him? He's just your average college boy thinking about sex and hot chicks."

They walked towards the entrance. "How are you any different?" Quinn challenged. "I mean, to think all of this is only happening because I withhold sex from you until you're dating... you always look down on them, but you're not that much better yourself."

Santana couldn't deny that stung a little. She lifted her chin. "I understand why you think that, but soon enough, you'll see why I'm not like that. Not anymore."

Half an hour later, Quinn knew why.

They were sitting in an abandoned theatre, the only ones inside. They obviously had the best spots. Their only company was a personal waiter, Lindsey, but this girl only came to them when they called her. They had unlimited access to drinks and snacks. Quinn loved popcorn with a passion, so this was basically a dream come true. On top of that, they were watching her favourite Disney classic: _Pocahontas._

"How did you get this done?" Quinn asked in awe.

Santana smirked. "The boss' son owed me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I should've known this had something to do with that."

Santana huffed indignantly. "I didn't have sex with him or anything. Jesus, I have standards – you wouldn't even suggest that had you seen the guy. Let's say I used to hide some stash for him and I pretended to be his girlfriend a couple of times when he wanted to impress his high school friends he actually hated."

"Why did you do that?"

"I can't do a good deed?"

"You're Santana Lopez. You don't do anything unless it benefits you."

"Fair enough. That's kinda true. I just thought it'd come in handy if I did him some favours. He is after all the son of the boss around here and you know how I'm totally addicted to movies. Haven't payed in ages, and like right now, I mean, I couldn't have pulled this off otherwise. I wanted our first date to be a bit classic, you know, the stuff everyone does because I know you dig that shit, but I also wanted it to be special for you, to show you that I'm serious about this thing."

Quinn smiled at her. "You're cute."

"What the fuck? I'm not cute. Take that back."

"No."

"Now."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to cut you off popcorn."

"I can still call Lindsey with my phone," the blonde shrugged.

"I'm not cute," she whined.

"So are."

"Fuck you, Fabray."

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you," Quinn said, purposefully using her sex voice and her sultry eyes, her finger trailing along her jaw. That shut her up. She shifted uncomfortably.

She muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I said you're damn lucky," Santana repeated, louder this time. "You're lucky you're Quinn or I wouldn't take any of this bull."

"Aww."

"Don't you dare! I'm not cute. I'm not adorable. I'm... I'm Santana motherfucking Lopez. I'm scary. I'm a bitch. I'm badass."

"Keep telling yourself that. To me, you're still cute."

"Just watch the freaking movie already, Q."

Quinn decided to lay off the teasing and concentrate on popcorn and the movie. And Santana's boobs. There wasn't even a cleavage, but they were still calling for her. What Quinn would give to touch them right now... and then that neck. Fuck, that neck. She knew that Santana felt her gaze, but ignored it.

After _Pocahontas,_ _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ came on.

Once back at their dorm, Santana took Quinn's hands in hers, looked down and swallowed. She was clearly gathering courage. Finally, she looked up into the blonde's eyes.

"Quinn, I know... I know I'm a bitch sometimes. Fuck, I'm a bitch all of the time. I know I'm not easy to live with and frankly, I'm surprised you've put up with me for this long. I know I'm high maintenance. I ask a lot and I give back very little. I just... I don't always know how. And sometimes I want to, but I'm too proud. Anyway, what I want you know is that this whole... dating thing we're doing? It's not for the sex anymore. I mean, I know you said if I could go for a month without empty sex, we'd have strap-on sex and I'll admit in the beginning that's why I wanted to date you, to speed things up a bit, but I've done a lot of thinking. What I realised is that I actually really like you, Quinn, for a lot of reasons. Just look at my texts. I really like you. And this dating you, I'm not doing it for the sex anymore. I'm doing it because I want to date you. I'm doing it because I think I might develop feelings for you. I'm doing it because you're the only person I can think of wanting to be with and never being bored. I like you, Quinn, I really do. You're... you're the only person who gives me enough courage to stop lying to myself and admit it to myself."

Quinn's mouth was dry. This kind of openly talking about her feelings was rare with Santana. "Stop lying about what?" she asked hoarsely.

Santana sighed and rubbed her neck, her eyes finding the floor again. A long silence fell. Santana was the one to break it. She looked straight into Quinn's eyes as she said it out loud for the first time: "To stop lying about the fact that I'm gay. The situation with Brittany hurt me, but it doesn't mean that a man could ever make me happy. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm a lesbian and if it means that I can be with you, then fuck everyone who has a problem with it because I don't give a fuck."

Quinn's hand cradled Santana's jaw and she couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. "That's a big step, Santana. I'm really proud of you. I'm surprised you feel that way about me, but I'm not going to lie to you. I love it. I love the way you treat me. It's what I've always wanted, but with a Lopez twist. The flowers and the chocolates and then the quirky notes, the texts, that date we just had... I love it. So I'm really happy to know sex is not your only motivation anymore."

The blonde decided to reward her with a kiss. A soft, heartfelt, lingering kiss. Their lips merged, nipped, suckled, kissed, moved.

"Fuck, you're making it really hard right now," Santana breathed after a while, taking Quinn in her arms, resting her head in the nape of the blonde's neck.

"It's hard for me too, Santana, but I'm not the kind of girl that has sex on the first date."

Quinn could almost feel her smirk. "I should've known you'd say that. But I'd really like to hold you tonight, though, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I used any strange words or ways of describing things, but I was without internet or dictionary when I wrote this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I meant to update sooner, but then the Heya/Brittana kiss happened and I was legit flailing. Then on Monday was my birthday (finally no longer a teenager!) and I had to spend time with my family - and whenever I could get away, my tumblr was bombarding me with sexy Heya and sexy Nayanna. Thanks for the awesome reviews! They make my day.**

* * *

><p>Quinn frowned when she found a bottle of wine, a wine glass and a letter on her bed. Santana was supposed to be studying in the library, but Quinn suspected that she'd find a way to get nothing done in the end. She sat down, poured herself a glass of wine and opened the letter. She immediately recognised Santana's handwriting.<p>

_Q,_

_you know I don't do feelings. I don't do love. I did it once and it slapped me in the face like a bitch and I swore then that I'd never get myself in a position so vulnerable again._

_I don't have to explain to you what that means and that's what says it all to me. I don't have to talk to you about my past, because you were there and you witnessed how much I hurt. I don't have to go back to dark places to offer you some insight. You know, you were there, you understand. _

_You have no expectations of me that I can't meet and all my life, I've been looking for that. You don't expect me to be the perfect mushy girlfriend and that alone makes me want to try. You know this letter is a rare thing and that I won't be telling you how I feel every five fucking minutes to cry buckets at how close we are and how much you mean to me. _

_You know that I'll go see those moronic romantic comedies with you because I want to spend time with you and am fascinated by your incredible ability to eat more popcorn than the entire population at these dorms combined, and that I won't be bouncing all over the place because there was a happy end and they fucking married each other again because no way people can be friends without falling in love if you go through some silly shit together. _

_You know that even though I'll try to show you what you mean to me, I'll more often than not forget to buy you something nice on Valentine's Day and that I won't get you fresh flowers every week. You don't expect anything of me and I appreciate that so much. _

_My parents always wanted me to get the best grades, ignoring the fact that even though I'm not dumb, there were just smarter people than me at school – like you. They wanted me to be more feminine than I can muster to be. I'm just not good with dishes and cleaning and I just don't know what spray to use for what surface, but I still have internet, right? I swear I expect to this day they'll buy me an apron for my birthday once._

_At school, I was expected to be this cold-hearted bitch, the persona that I had put up just so that people would leave me the fuck alone. Just so that I could reach the top and make my parents proud. Being a Cheerio was girly and girly was what they wanted. You know I loved being a cheerleader, Quinn, but that was only later. People expected me to be snarky and bitchy and look perfect all the time. _

_Brittany – I loved her and sometimes I feel like I still do, but then I know that it's the idea of what could have been that I love. Brittany was a sweetheart, my best friend, my first love. She gave me so much, Quinn. I could be myself around her. She didn't expect me to be an asshole around her. It went the other way. She expected me to be sweet with her, loving and caring. Then she expected me to be like that in public as well. We loved each other and she wanted the world to know, but I wasn't ready. Not then. Brittany was the opposite of the rest of McKinley High – they expected me to behave like a jerk, she expected me to be someone I was not ready to be outside of the confines of our rooms._

_Brittany made me so very happy, but I was too immature and too scared to let myself be happy and flip the finger to anyone who had to say something about it. Me, Santana Lopez. Unbelievable. I lost my best friend over it, and I lost the girl I loved more than anyone in this world, the one I saw myself grow old with. Then college happened._

_I'll admit that I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been such a fucking coward, but I try not to because there's no use and I'll need to move on._

_I hope to move on with you. You're honest, Quinn, and I need that. I need someone who's not afraid to call me out on my bullshit and tell me to get the fuck over myself. I need someone who gets me the way you do and knows there are things that'll never change. _

_I know you. I know who you are and what you want. I know that you hate cucumber and spinach, but love carrots and celery. I know you have a penchant for plaid and plastic headbands and that you look damn cute in them. I know you hate shopping in lingerie stores because you keep picturing the people you see wearing the things they're holding in their hands and it totally grosses you out._

_I know you have a thing for social network sites and must have thousands of accounts out there. I know that however painful high school was at times, you learnt a lot from it and it changed you as a person. Glee club changed you – and me too. It changed our fucking lives, Fabray. Who would've thought back when you were the holy Cheerio and I was the slutty Cheerio?_

_I could go on and on about things that I like about you, things about you that make me go all fuzzy inside. Now I swear to God, Buddha, Allah, Jahweh, the universe – every motherfucking deity on this motherfucking planet that if you repeat that or try to rub it in that you can make me feel fuzzy I will dust off some of my more advanced high school torture techniques. So now you can bask in smugness and pat yourself on the back. Take a moment for that. _

_Okay?_

_Moving on. Point is, Quinn, you make me feel some crazy shit and I want to be with you. I love having sex with you and I love how you're always up for it, but respect yourself enough to refuse me if you feel like I'm just using you. Which I hope is something I never make you feel again._

_You're a stud and BAMF, Q. I fucking love you for it._

_On our second date we had that picture taken. You know, the one where I'm holding you from behind, my hands in your pockets and we're swaying to the music of that lame ass college band at the open air festival? We look damn sexy._

_There's a reason I love going bowling with you. It's boring as fuck, but I'd be willing to sit through ten hours of it just for those moments it's your turn and you're bending over and I can check out your fine ass. But more importantly, you've got good aim and when you get a strike, you turn around with this big beaming smile and I'm just crazy as fuck about you. _

_I loved going to that lame museum with you because you were so fascinated by the art. You see, you can still surprise me. I never knew you were into that shit. You were so fucking intrigued, it was sexy as hell. Plus, those glasses look damn great on you._

_I just wrote down a lot of shit, half of which you already knew. It's just that I know I will never be able to say these things out loud and I thought that you deserved some real honesty from my part. I know I'm not easy, and I know that right now, I'm not worth it. But for you, I want to try. You inspire me, Quinnie. Yes, I just wrote that. Don't push it._

_So, in a really long-winded un-Santana way, what I'm trying to ask is: Quinn Fabray, do you wanna be my girlfriend?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a very short update, but I wanted to give you guys something. I was writing this this afternoon when my sister suddenly joined me on the couch, so I couldn't finish it - she was all the way across, but it's too awkward to write smut when your family's in the room with you. The smut in this chapter isn't that good or graphic, but I thought to myself - what the hell, like there won't be plenty smut to follow.**

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! They keep me writing - I honestly mean that. To those who wanted to see Quinn's reply - I'll do that asap. **

**Happy reading & keep reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting in the library, nervously chewing on her pen. She couldn't concentrate on the textbook lying in front of her, too nervous knowing that right now, Quinn was reading her letter.<p>

She knew Quinn wouldn't flip her shit over it, but she was still anxious to know the answer to that final question.

She thought she had a heart attack when her phone buzzed and she fumbled with it, almost dropping it. Tina, who she had become closer with since the party, was sitting next to her. She had reluctantly told her what had her in such a state.

Santana opened the text message.

**From: Fabgay**

"Is it Quinn?" Tina asked without words, her eyes trained on Santana.

The Latina nodded, suddenly afraid to open it – what if the answer was not something she wanted to hear? Tina rolled her eyes and whispered: "Just open it already, coward."

That did it. Santana tapped the button and couldn't believe her eyes.

_Yes. Now get your sexy ass over here so I can fuck your brains out._

"Omigod!" Santana shouted, jumping up from her chair and momentarily forgetting that she was in a library. "She said yes! Tina, she said YES! That's Y-E-S!"

Santana pulled Tina up and gave her a bone-crushing hug, jumping up and down. "Tina, Quinn wants to be my girlfriend! Quinn's my girlfriend! She said yes!"

The Latina was oblivious to the fact that everyone within hearing range was gaping at her. She was also unaware of the fastly approaching, sour-looking librarian.

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down. Some people are actually trying to study here," the stuck-up woman noted.

"Oh, loosen up already," Santana dismissed. "Seriously, go get laid or something, so whatever crawled up your ass and died can get the fuck out of there."

The librarian was too stunned to respond and Santana was already skipping out of the library merrily, heading to their dorm room. Tina had to remove herself as well, simply because she couldn't stop laughing.

Santana burst through the door and as soon as she spotted Quinn, who had just put the bottle of wine away, she tackled her. Flinging her arms around the blonde's waist, she pulled her body closer. Quinn smirked and snaked her arms around Santana's neck, cupping her jaw and turning her head. She softly pecked her on the lips.

"Hi," she muttered, her eyes searching Santana's, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hi, querida."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "You hardly ever speak Spanish, Santana."

"What's your point? You love it when I do. Also, _honey_ and _baby_ are just lame. Why are we even talking?"

Before Quinn could respond, Santana had mashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Their hips were pressing together, Santana sucking on Quinn's lower lip, only letting go to kiss her fully again. Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around Santana's neck, bringing her even closer to deepen the kiss. She bit softly on Santana's lip, eliciting a groan from the Latina.

Santana raked her tongue between Quinn's lips, urging the blonde to open them. As soon as she did, she moaned at the sensation of Santana's tongue snaking its way into her mouth, exploring it as if it was their first kiss. Quinn softly sucked on Santana's hot, wet tongue, earning her a deep moan. Soon, their tongues collided, snaking around the other, fighting for dominance.

They stumbled towards the bed, feverishly trying to get their clothes off. They hardly parted to breathe before they went at it again. Soon, they were both naked, panting heavily at the sight of the other's body. Santana ravished Quinn's neck, one hand playing with her nipple, the other cupping her sex. Quinn bucked her hips to increase the contact. Her own hands were working on Santana, one palming her breast and squeezing it, the other one between her legs.

Neither of them had the patience to wait before they had their way with the other and they simultaneously moved their fingers between the other's slick folds. It had been such a long time for them that they didn't care for teasing. It all went by fastly – the rubbing, pinching clits, the entering, the pumping. Santana was now sucking on Quinn's breast, Quinn scraping her teeth all over the other girl's neck. They both come fast and hard.

They held each other for a while, their panting gradually subsiding.

Until Quinn whispered in Santana's ear: "Remember that promise about strap-on sex?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I also wanted to let you know I updated my author's profile with this info:**

**"In June, I posted two RPF stories regarding Heya. I felt weird writing them and I felt weird having them out there. It just feels a bit uncomfortable and wrong, so I took them down. I still have them on my computer, though, so if you're interested, you can just send me a message and I will send them to you. One of them is smut, the other one is fluff."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once again - thank you SO much for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them. They totally make my day.**

**I'm going to try to update My Dirty Little Secret today, but I can't make any promises. I'll post Santana's Scheme as soon as it gets back to me. I won't be able to update tomorrow because my mother wants to completely change the lay-out of my room, so basically redecorate it. I might update in the evening, but I'm not sure.**

**Also, for those of you who are interested in the Heya smut and the Heya fluff one-shot, just send me an e-mail to pauliends [at] yahoo [dot] com and let me know if you prefer them as .docx, .txt or .odt. The personal message function here doesn't show e-mailaddresses and websites.**

**Have fun reading & keep being awesome!**

* * *

><p>"I like the way your dirty mind works," Santana whispered before planting her elbows next to Quinn's head and leaning down to softly bite her lower lip. She proceeded to kiss Quinn deeper, her tongue slipping inside easily. She slowly, but thoroughly grinded her hips into Quinn's.<p>

"Then what are you waiting for?" Quinn panted as Santana's lips moved to her neck to assault her there. The blonde's nails were leaving marks on Santana's back as she pressed their bodies closer together to increase the friction.

Santana reluctantly let go of Quinn's delicious neck, her only reason for doing it in the first place being the thought of what was going to happen next. She took a moment to look at Quinn, really look at her. "You're so fucking beautiful," she said, allowing a finger to trail Quinn's nose.

"Santana," the blonde groaned. "I appreciate your compliments but now is not the time. I need you to fuck me and I need you to fuck me now."

Santana grinned as she got off the bed. "I love it when you're desperate, Fabray. I love how... vocal you are about your needs."

"If only you would stop talking and start fulfilling them," Quinn whined.

Santana smirked. Okay, Quinn had loosened up considerably since Nationals in junior year, but back when they had just been fuck buddies, she'd never been like this. Most probably because it was always Santana making the first move.

Santana got herself ready and before Quinn knew it, the familiar weight was back on her body. She bit her lip and bucked her hips lightly as she felt the dildo brush against her sex. She looked up at Santana through half-lidded eyes, her hands finding their way to her breasts.

"You're so fucking sexy," Quinn breathed. "Let's never go this long without sex again."

Santana smirked and cupped Quinn's sex, her palm pressing down on her clit firmly. Quinn's hips jerked and she threw her head back. Santana dragged her fingers through Quinn's folds to feel how wet she was, quickly entering her with two fingers to immediately remove them again, in the meanwhile pressing a hard kiss on her belly button.

"Hm... so wet, Quinn. Me gusta," Santana murmured as she moved her body to hover over Quinn. She grabbed the dildo around the base and moved it so the tip met Quinn's clit, rubbing it softly.

"Fucking hell, S-san-OH!" Quinn writhed and gasped in surprise when she felt Santana enter her. She inched it in slowly, allowing Quinn to get used to the size. Santana put her hands on Quinn's hips firmly. Quinn whimpered when it was entirely inside of her. Santana pulled out only to enter her again, a little bit more forcefully this time. She trailed her hands upwards until she had reached the blonde's arms, moving them to ultimately pin them above her head. She kept thrusting her hips as she firmly grabbed Quinn's wrists with one hand, the other one moving down to rub her clit.

"Holy motherfucking – sweet – fuck – oh shit – oh God – uh – yeah – harder" Quinn moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as Santana increased her pace gradually. The Latina leaned down to bite down on Quinn's nipple, simultaneously pinching and then rubbing her clit. Quinn felt that delicious mixture of pain and pleasure surge through her body. Santana panted as well, the insert granting her some well-deserved pleasure as well. They were both incredibly close. Santana's thrust became erratic as she lost all control over her body. Quinn climaxed first with a growl and a string of profanities that sent Santana over the edge as well. She collapsed on top of Quinn, her body still pumping in and out of her slowly, lightly. After a few minutes, she mustered the energy to roll off of Quinn and remove the harness.

"Do we have to cuddle now?" Santana wondered.

"Depends," Quinn shrugged. "Do you want to?" _Please say you want to._

Santana turned around and took in the sight of a thoroughly fucked Quinn. The sex hair, the hazy eyes, the lazy smile. She couldn't help but smile herself. "Yeah. I do."

She crawled over to Quinn and wrapped an arm and a leg around her girlfriend. She pressed their bodies snugly together and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, cupping her jaw and turning her face to kiss her lazily.

"Next time I'm on top," Quinn whispered against her lips.

"Don't think so," Santana muttered, stretching her limbs without letting go of the blonde. "I'm a top."

"So am I."

"I would've sworn you were a bottom just a few minutes ago when you were screaming my name."

"That's because I know you like being on top and I thought I'd grant you a pleasure. Next time I'm on top or we won't be having sex at all."

"Quinn," Santana whined. "Threatening to withdraw already? Again? And wasn't it you who said never to go this long without sex again?"

"But I want to be a top next time," Quinn pouted, throwing in her puppy eyes as well.

"No, Q – don't. Don't even try that. It won't work."

Trembling lower lip.

Sad, downcast eyes.

"Oh, come on now, Quinn, don't be like that."

Shrug.

Turning her back on Santana.

Body shaking lightly.

"Hey, querida... don't... I'm..."

"I just want to be on top next time," Quinn said in a small voice, the kind that kids use when they tell their parents they just want that one plushie.

Santana knew she was being played, but she just couldn't take it. "Quinn... look at me."

Quinn didn't turn around, so Santana grabbed her shoulder and pulled her girlfriend towards her, forcing her to look her in the eye.

Oh shit. Moist eyes. Moist, sad eyes – still with that look of a kicked puppy. Still those trembling lips. Fucking hell, this was impossible.

"Fine!" Santana huffed. "Fine. You can be top next time. Jesus Christ, you're a cruel one, Fabgay!"

Quinn immediately broke into a smile and lunged herself at Santana, peppering her face with kisses. When her excitement died down, she rested the palm of her hand against Santana's jaw, looking her in the eyes. She softly trailed her face with her fingers, following the lines, her eyes moving along.

"You're really beautiful, San," Quinn said softly, subconsciously biting her lip. "I don't... I don't understand why you just threw yourself at everyone. You deserve so much better than that."

"Yeah, well, I've got the best now, haven't I?" Santana grinned, snaking her hand behind Quinn's neck to pull her down for a slow, deep kiss.

They made love again.

And again.

And again.

Until they were both too hungry to ignore it. Once they had eaten something, they went for it again. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

><p>One week later, Santana was trying to escape Alice, a blonde who could not stop babbling. She was in some of her classes and somehow always managed to find a seat next to or near the Latina. She was nice enough, but all the talking was just too much sometimes. She was about as bad as Rachel fucking Berry, with that difference that she actually used normal words. Of course Santana was nothing but a bitch to her, but it didn't discourage Alice in the least.<p>

She didn't hide the fact that she liked Santana – a lot, and in _that_ way. Quinn had noticed and had said something about it, but had dropped it when Santana ensured her favourite blonde that she wasn't interested at all.

"... so the band was called The Particles, but then they thought that name sounded like they were trying to be intelligent and they weren't, 'cause they only really cared about beer and chicks, so they began fighting all the time and finally, Joey left, which was awesome 'cause he was a pain and then we all decided to just start a new band. So we had to look for this bass player, and we were holding auditions in that small bar-"

That's when Santana tuned out. She couldn't suppress a huge grin when she recognised Quinn, who was waiting for her across the hall, trying to look like she wasn't waiting at all. Just at that moment, Quinn turned around, saw Santana and walked over to her.

Alice was just complimenting Santana on her wonderful arms when Quinn caught up with them. To Santana's surprise, the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss in the middle of the hall, surrounded by other students. They didn't hide their relationship, but they weren't the kind to hold hands, whisper and giggle all the time. Quinn deepened the kiss, snaking her tongue around Santana's. She massaged it, enjoying the sensation. She finished the kiss with a soft nibble on Santana's lower lip and a quick peck.

"Hi," she smiled as she pulled back from the kiss.

"H-hi," Santana stuttered, cursing herself. Her eyes were very telling: _What are you doing?_

"Oh, hi there, I hadn't seen you! Are you a friend of Santana's?" Quinn, using her sickeningly sweet HBIC-voice, asked Alice. Alice was still standing next to them, dumbfounded, her jaw nearly on the floor.

"I'm Alice... I'm in a few classes with Santana."

"Funny. She never mentioned you before. But well, so many things happen at university, it's no wonder the minor details slip her mind. It was nice meeting you, but we have to go now. I have a little surprise for my _girlfriend_," Quinn winked, emphasising the last word.

Santana didn't even say goodbye to Alice as she walked away with Quinn. When they left the building, Santana seemed to have regained her composure.

"What was that?" Santana asked, a smug grin plastered on her face.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I was just so sick of her. Thought I'd give her a hint to back the fuck off."

"More girls should flirt with me like that if this is what I get," Santana mused.

"Oh please, like you don't get hit on every other day."

"Then maybe we should make a statement," Santana said thoughtfully. Quinn knew that look – a plan was forming in Santana's head.

"What do you suggest?"

"I think I know just the way to let the world know we belong to each other," Santana smirked devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: You all know who Alice is... disclaimer to Showtime and Ilene Chaiken.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again, thanks so much for the reviews, messages and the support! I have no plan at all for this story, I'm going along with it, so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know via review or pm. Some people wanted Quinn to write a letter, so here it is! Next chapter, I'll continue with Santana's plan.**

**Keep reading & reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Santana frowned when she pulled out her notebook and a piece of paper tumbled out of it. She hastily bent over to pick it up and couldn't ignore her curiosity when she recognised Quinn's handwriting. She stopped caring about the undoubtedly boring lecture and started reading.<p>

_Santana,_

_you wrote your mushy never-to-be-spoken-of-again letter to me, so I figure now it's my turn. I don't have to warn you about the fact that even though I'm just as stubborn, proud and bitchy as you, I am sappier and I love me some old-fashioned romance. _

_We've been a couple for a week now and it's been nothing short of amazing. What I love about us is that we are both alike and can fully understand each other without having to fight or explain all the time. We are different enough to make this work, though. I know that in arguments, I'll often be the one to take that first step because even though I'm stubborn as hell, you're worse. I also know that there'll be times where I'll want you to take that first step because I'll be fed up._

_Having casual sex with you, being fuck buddies or friends with benefits – whatever you wish to call it – was awesome because we both know you're just that good and we're hot. There's no denying the last statement and I'm so over false humility. Dating you was fun and surprising – I'd never have you down for being so aware of what a girl wants, of what _this _girl wants. The combination of dating you and having sex with you is beyond words._

_At first, when you tricked me in our dorm with the dress and the champagne claiming it was a date because I'd shown up, I thought you were mocking me. I thought the entire idea of you trying to get me to date you was a set-up to speed up the sex part. I thought you were using my 'plan' against me. I didn't believe you actually wanted to date me, because it was so sudden and so conveniently right after our deal. However, the dates themselves were really thoughtful and not random. You were really trying so hard for us to have fun – and I did have a blast. You revealed so much about yourself without even realising it half of the time. _

_The texts were very flattering and again, you surprised me. Of course we've been friends forever, but I never knew you were that perceptive. Again, at first I thought you were doing it to get into my pants. Not even your persistence put me off that track of thought – I of all people know how much of a horndog you are ;) What made me think differently was how casual you were about it. You weren't bragging about knowing me so well or reminding me how observant you had been and that that proved that you were being genuine. I know you, Santana. You brag all the time, especially when you want people to believe you when you're not being honest. I mean, I went to high school with you. The manner in which you handled this, your silence, just the meaningful smiles – it told me all I needed to know._

_I won't deny that I've always had a thing for you. It wasn't a crush before, or being in love, just a soft spot. That one person that is being a total bitch and you know you should hate them but you just can't. You always end up forgiving them for the shit they're pulling on you. I've also always found you attractive – who doesn't? I mean, I've yet to meet the first person who doesn't want to tap that ;) _

_I was around you in high school and I'm around you in college. You've changed. It's all in the subtle details, but you're different. You're still hiding who you really are, but not as intensely. You care less about what people think. You've also opened up more to me, probably because I am that tie to your old life in a new one. I've seen sides of you exposed that I only had the joy of seeing a glimpse of before. You're still being pretty much an asshole to most people, but it's clear that deep down, you're not a bad person. Not anyone doubts that. You won't believe it, but despite your way of shitting on people, people genuinely like you._

_You still can be a scary bitch, but you have no idea how wonderful it makes me feel to be able to say that you're _my _scary bitch. We've been through a lot together and had you told me two years ago that we'd be a couple in college, I'd have laughed it off, regarded it impossible. But here we are._

_And the things you do, the things you say, the way you look at me when you think I don't see it, it makes me feel a lot of good things for which words have yet to be invented. The way you won't ever admit to being wrong, the way you'll never apologise, but will always find some other way to say "I'm sorry" without having to say it out loud. Your smirk, your grin, your tits the way you roll your eyes. Your hilarious insults and commentaries on TV shows. Your ability to let your guard down with me even though it freaks you out. The way you'll hold me when you know I need you to, before I know I need you to. The way you know when it's time to cut the crap and the silliness and be serious. The way you know and respect boundaries. Your cheekiness. Your abs. The fact that you'd rather die than admit that you're a total history and Wikipedia geek. _

_Your love for bad TV shows. Your blush. The twinkle in your eyes when something makes you genuinely happy. The way you get super lovey dovey when you drank too much tequila, but are the weepy drunk from other drinks. The way you're not scared of letting your voice be heard. Your ass. Your laugh. Your lack of knowledge regarding the words 'shame' and 'too much information'. Your mad skills as a lover. Your flawless body – I could just ravish you all the time. The horror in your expression when I call you cute or adorable. I know that right now, I'm taking a huge step, but I think that one day, you'll make a great mother. Whether or not those children will be mine as well, regardless of who you're with, you'll make a fantastic mother. Your kids will love you._

_What we have now is so amazing. I really hope it lasts for a long time. In your letter, you asked me to be your girlfriend. I am now asking you – are you prepared to call what we have a long-term, committed relationship?_

_Love,_

_Q._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. I got caught up in reading awesome stories, staring at utterly droolworthy Naya and Dianna pictures and e-mailing with great people. Also, miracles do happen and I tried out a new job today. They want me to go back tomorrow etc. and I'll have to work every day from 8.18 AM to 4.18 PM for an undetermined period of time, but I think that somewhere in August, it'll be over. Also, the job itself is actually pretty boring, so maybe I can come up with a few ideas for my fics. I've had a bot of inspiration for some more chapters for this one, but I decided that it was time for smut. **

**So, yeah, this is a pretty PWP chapter. As if you mind.**

**Keep reading & reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Lopez<strong>

_You said 'yes' via txt. So am I. I want to be long-term with you, committed. No fucking around._

**From: Fabgay**

_Dorm, now. Emergency._

Santana frowned. It was unlike Quinn to send such an impersonal text, especially after Santana's kind of important one, but the content of course indicated that something was wrong. Without caring about all the others staring at her, she grabbed her stuff and made a beeline for the exit. She nearly ran all the way to the dorm.

As soon as she opened the door, she was pinned against it and someone was tugging at the hem of her blouse, kissing her furiously at the same time. Santana put her hand on her shoulders and pushed her back a little.

"Quinn? What's going on? What's the emergency?" Santana asked, searching for Quinn's eyes. However, Quinn was too busy raking said eyes all over Santana's body.

"I need you," Quinn muttered. "It's been three fucking days and it's driving me insane, I need to fuck you now. We also have to celebrate."

She didn't wait for a response and shoved the blouse off, her hands immediately reaching for the clasp of Santana's bra. Santana stopped her by putting her hands on her roommate's arms.

"Quinn! You can't call me out of a lecture just because you're horny!"

"I kind of just did, though." Quinn moved her arms to swat Santana's hand away and unclasped her bra, dropping it on the floor. She actually growled. Her hands immediately went for Santana's breasts, palming them.

She took a step closer, wrapping her lips around one nipple and tweaking the other. Santana was still catching up with the fact that Quinn had _really_ just called her out of class for this. She wasn't complaining, but that emergency thing – what if next time it was a real one? She bit back a moan when Quinn's tongue flicked over her hard nipple. She yelped when Quinn sucked and bit it.

"Quinn – you said there was an emergency," she uttered.

Quinn sighed, rolled her eyes, grabbed Santana's hand and put it between her legs so that Santana could feel the wetness through her shorts. "I'd call this an emergency. Three days. How the fuck was I supposed to wait? Now shut up and let me take you."

Quinn quickly unbottoned Santana's jeans and slipped her hand inside, rubbing over her panties roughly. She tugged the pair of jeans down and yanked Santana's panties off, nearly ripping them in the process. She grabbed her and dragged her to her bed, pushing her down roughly before straddling her. Santana stopped her when she tried to attack her neck.

"Quinn, what is going on with you?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"The fuck, Santana? Really? Since when do you not just go with sex and not question it?"

"Since I care about the person I'm doing it with."

"Look, that's very nice, but I haven't had you in three days and I just had a very vivid sex dream and I swear to God if you don't let me fuck your brains out now someone will die!" She pushed her hips down on Santana's to emphasize her point and the brunette couldn't suppress a moan.

Quinn pulled her own tank top over her head and Santana's mouth started to water. She flipped them over so that she was on top. She was about to pull Quinn's shorts down when Quinn flipped them over again.

"I need you first," Quinn panted. "Now spread your legs or you'll regret it."

Santana didn't know if she was scared or aroused, but she obeyed. Quinn slipped her middle finger between her folds and circled her clit. Santana threw her head back and moaned. She reached for Quinn's shorts and tore them off, quickly cupping her sex and frowning at the wetness she found. _Holy shit. _Santana's never known her this wet, this ready.

Quinn gasped and thrust her hips into Santana's hand, hoping to cause friction. She slipped two fingers inside Santana, biting her lip as she started pumping hard and fast. Santana lifted her hips into the touch, moving along with the motions, following the same rhythm as she plunged three fingers inside Quinn effortlessly.

Soon, the only sounds that filled the dorm are those of heavy panting and uttural groans. Quinn moved her hips like she wanted to take Santana's entire fucking hand, slamming her own hand as deep as possible.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Quinn exclaimed as she felt her walls clenching around Santana's fingers. She came long and hard, waves rippling through her body. The feeling of Quinn coming, the sight and sound of it, sent Santana over the edge as well with a loud curse in Spanish.

"Wow," Santana breathed, extracting her hand and licking it clean eagerly. She tried to pull Quinn down to lie with her, but Quinn wouldn't have it.

"I'm not done with you yet," Quinn whispered, letting her hands roam Santana's body. Before Santana knew what was happening, Quinn had flipped her so that she was lying on her stomach. Quinn felt up her ass, kneading it softly in her hands.

"Quinn, what are you – OH FUCK!"

Quinn had entered her from behind – three fingers. She used her other hand to grab Santana's shoulder and pull her up so that she could bite down on her neck.

"So sexy," Quinn muttered when Santana moved her body in an attempt to make her fingers go deeper. Quinn enjoyed Santana's erratic movements, her heavy breathing, her groans and moans. She twisted her wrist slightly and Santana nearly lost it. Quinn rubbed her finger over Santana's most sensitive spot, applying a fair amount of pressure.

Santana came loud and fell silent. "Holy fuck," was all she could say.

Quinn smiled and turned her girlfriend around again. She draped herself over her body, propping herself up on an elbow, lazily kissing Santana. She trailed her kisses to her chest, enjoying herself by licking, sucking, nibbling, tweaking and pinching her nipples. Santana was too out of it and was only vaguely aware of the pressure it brought. She felt Quinn's tongue move down her stomach, then all over her clit. Quinn sucked on it, nibbled. Santana's body reacted automatically and she canted her hips upwards. Quinn licked down until she reached her entrance, sliding her tongue inside expertly. She brought her hands to Santana's ass and pushed it up, allowing her tongue to slide in deeper. It didn't take much pumping for Santana to come for the third time in a row.

Santana groaned deeply. For the first time ever after sex, she fell asleep. Quinn grinned, mentally patting herself on the back. She took in the image before her – a naked, sweaty, thoroughly fucked Santana Lopez with sex hair and sex everything. Quinn decided she couldn't let this pass and stood up to fetch her camera, trying out a few angles. Not taking any chances, she immediately plugged it into her computer, saving them in a password-protected folder and deleting them from the camera.

* * *

><p>"Uuuh – FUCK – y-yes – shit – holy – there – <em>more<em> – harder – harder – holy motherfucker – holy mother of god – Uh – SHIT – right there – right – almost – I'm close – s-so close – SWEET BABY JESUS YESSSSS – F-Fu-ck – Santanaaaaa!"

Santana just loved how vocal and loud Quinn was. She didn't pity the others on their corridor because hey, Quinn is hot as hell and especially when she's having an intense orgasm with the help of Santana and her talented tongue.

Santana licked Quinn's slit one last time and looked up, grinning. She licked her lips and moaned at the lingering taste before kissing Quinn's lips and lying down next to her.

"You – I -" Quinn tried. She swallowed and attempted to even her breathing. "When you do that thing with your tongue... just the thought..." She groaned, closing her eyes.

"Glad you feel that way," Santana smirked.

"If I'd known that us going really official would lead to such amazing sex, I'd have asked it sooner," Quinn sighed.

"I love our stamina. I guess being a cheerleader in high school has its perks beyond high school life."

"We've been going at it for how many hours now?"

"I lost count."

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I can think of-"

"Don't," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't think my body can take another orgasm."

"Want me to test it for you."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse," Quinn said playfully.

"Okay. So, food. Can you walk?"

"No."

"Shit. Neither can I."

"So we'll starve because we had too much sex?"

"Hey, you knew what you got yourself into when you agreed to become my girlfriend."

"I have an idea. Give me my phone."

Santana didn't question her always genius girlfriend and just did as she asked. "Grab some clothes," Quinn said while pressing a few buttons. She brought the phone to her ear.

"Tina! Hey, it's Quinn. How are you? Awesome! Yeah. Well, you know her. Uh-huh. Mhm. Seriously? Wow. But, uhm... listen, Santana and I kind of have a problem. We... uhm... we stumbled and we both fell and now we can't walk but we're very hungry. Can you like bring us some food? Yeah? Great. I'll open the door."

Santana smiled, dragging her fingers through Quinn's blonde locks. "I like the way you think."

They both tossed on a shirt, panties and shorts. It actually nearly took Quinn until Tina's arrival to reach the door, unlock it and crawl back into bed.

Tina arrived, bearing two pizzas. She scrunched up her nose as soon as she entered the room. "Fuck, you guys!"

"That would be accurate," Santana said dryly.

"You stumbled, huh," Tina muttered. "Okay, this is really gross. I'm just going to leave now and pretend that I didn't deliver food to you guys because you fucked each other until you couldn't walk."

"You love us, though," Quinn said, opening a box and taking a slice of pizza.

"I'd love to chat, but the smell... see you later."

"Thanks, Tina!" Quinn shouted as the girl left them.

A few seconds later, she was back. "For christ's sake, open a window," she advised before disappearing again.

"Tina's really cool, actually," Santana said, her mouth full of pizza. Quinn gave her a stern look that honestly really turned Santana on. "We should hang out with her more," the brunette continued.

"Well, we do see her more ever since the green dress party."

"Yeah, you couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?"

"'s your fault. You're ridiculously hot."

"Wanna go again?"

"Can we at least finish our pizza? And besides, I'm tired as fuck."

Before she realized what was happening, Santana was nibbling on her nipple. Quinn couldn't help but think that only with Santana she'd be eating pizza and being pleased like that at the same time like it was no big deal. The actual hunger for food seemed to win and Santana went back to the pizza.

When they were finished, Santana threw the empty boxes in a corner and before Quinn could protest, she was shut up with a lazy, deep kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Quinn asked.

They were huddled together on Santana's bed. Quinn had just broken a comfortable silence. Santana looked up at her girlfriend – she was still amazed that she could call Quinn that – and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" She genuinely had no idea what Quinn was talking about.

Quinn shifted so that she was resting on her side, facing the brunette. "It's just... we moved so fast from dating to girlfriend to long-term commitment."

"You were the one to take that last step, though," Santana pointed out. Upon seeing the look on Quinn's face, she quickly added: "Not that I'm complaining. And hey, when have we ever had a normal relationship? Frenemies, friends, roommates, roommates who had sex and were friends but not in the 'normal' sense of the word... when has anything been regular between us."

"That's true," Quinn admitted. "I just don't want you to feel trapped and run away. I mean, I get it if you're not ready for us to be as serious as we are."

"Is this some kind of fucked up way of telling me that on second thought, you don't want to be exclusive?" Santana asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No, not at all!" Quinn said hurriedly. "No. It's just... I don't know. It's all very fast and I want to be sure that it won't backfire."

"Listen, Quinn. You know me. I'm Santana Lopez. If I want something, I go for it. I don't sit around waiting for things to happen. I grab chances. I don't say 'yes' unless I mean it. I don't let others dictate me – not anymore. I'm with you and I'm proud to be with you. I've got myself the finest girl of this entire school and I'm totally into her. I don't want to see other people. Also, it's not like we're getting married. To me, long-term commitment means that we don't see other people, and that's what I want – for us to be exclusive. I mean, if something would happen or if we really wouldn't work anymore, we can still break up. But right now, that's the least I want to happen. I don't see why we should wait a certain amount of time to go exclusive if it's what we both want, right now. I don't do social conventions, not anymore. I do whatever the hell I want. And what I want right now is for you to know that I mean this, and that I only want you, and that I'd rather be perving on your jaw than to be having this conversation.

Quinn sighed, smiling weakly. "Perv ahead, then."

She settled back comfortable as soon as she felt Santana's lips on her jaw.

* * *

><p>"So, did you hear about Tim and Edward?" Tina asked.<p>

Santana and Tina were having lunch in the canteen, Quinn still in class. Santana frowned – she knew Tim and Edward were one year older than them and had been a couple since their freshman year, but she didn't know them personally.

"No, what about them?" Santana asked, curious as to why Tina would bring them up.

"Some guys beat Edward up," Tina answered. "Just because he's gay."

"Wow. I mean, I knew that not everyone is tolerant, but this is like college. This is the kind of thing you'd sooner expect in high school."

"It is rare to hear about physical violence, though," Tina admitted. "I mean, it's never been exactly easy for gay people. There's always the jabs from some, and girls are hardly ever taken seriously unless they're butch. Overall, it's okay, but there's just the few rotten apples."

Santana's eyes were wide. She had never really been aware of the way gay people were treated at their university. She had spent so much time trying to stay so far away from that world, and since Quinn she had kind of lived in a bubble with the blonde.

"Do you think people take Quinn and me seriously?" she wondered aloud.

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. I guess most people know by now – I mean, you're not like famous or anything, but most people do know you."

"Because I slept around and was known as an easy lay?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Tina looked away, trying desperately to find another subject to talk about.

Santana snorted. "Don't worry, Tina. I'm stupid nor deaf. I know what people said about me."

"There are a fair amount of people not believing that you're gay because you slept with so many guys."

"I don't know if I'm gay, but I sure as hell know that I'm in love with Quinn," Santana blurted out.

"Wow, you guys are pretty serious then?" Tina asked, never having expected Santana to admit this.

Santana blushed. "Yeah. I mean... yeah. I'm in love with her. And it sucks that gay people are treated this way. Why hasn't anyone done anything about it?"

"I don't know. It's just... this beating up thing? It hardly ever happens. Most of it is disbelief, disregard, snide comments. Nothing as up front. And well, I'm going to be honest with you. When you two started dating, nobody believed it when they saw you holding hands. A lot of them still think you're just putting up a show to draw the attention of guys."

"What?" Santana hissed, furious to hear this information. How was it that she hadn't picked up on this.

"Hasn't any guy tried to ask you out yet?"

Santana looked dumbfounded. "Yeah, but I thought it was just the regular dumb guy thinking he could get into my pants if he bought me a drink, not realizing I never slept with anyone unless I'd consciously decided to do so. You know, the type that didn't get that nobody can chat me up for real."

"And Quinn has been asked out even more since the two of you started dating."

"For fuck's sake," Santana mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt her head throbbing. "I honestly don't get how you're into guys, Tina. They really think everything revolves around them."

Tina shrugged. "They're not all the same. I mean, lots of girls slut it up, but I don't ask you why you're into girls if their self-esteem is that low."

"You're too smart," Santana grunted.

"I'm Asian," Tina shrugged. "I'm supposed to be."

"That's actually a bit racist, you know," Santana pointed out. "If anyone else would say that..."

"Oh please, like you haven't made your fair share of racist remarks towards me."

"True," Santana smiled. "You've got to admit, plenty of them are genius. And I actually mean none."

"I know that."

"You better."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were relaxing on the lawn in front of the library. Santana was lying down, Quinn half on top of her.<p>

Santana pecked Quinn on the cheek. "I had an interesting conversation with Tina today."

"Hm? What about? Not zombies again?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "God, Quinn, will you ever let me live that down? We have a common interest. It happens to be zombies. Like your common interest with her is graveyards."

"I'm not into graveyards," Quinn huffed. "I just find them interesting if I happen to pass them by."

"Yeah, that's why you spent five hours at Père Lachaise when you went to Paris a few years ago."

"Who told you that?"

"You, when you were drunk. And I know that when you're drunk, the truth comes out of that sexy mouth of yours."

Quinn changed the subject. "Okay, so what did you and Tina talk about?"

Santana told her. Quinn didn't look as shocked as Santana had expected her to.

"I mean, it's not exactly a secret that this isn't the best place for gay people. There isn't much bashing, but it's not... easy either. I just think that if we made it clear that we are deadly serious, things might get a little easier when it comes to guys hitting on us. Last week, at that party, John Evans asked me out again. When I told him I'm with you, he just laughed and told me to come back to him when I started missing dick, that he'd be waiting."

"What?" Santana bristled. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've kicked his sorry ass!"

"I know you would have, that's why I didn't. I don't want you to get into fights, Santana."

"But I want to protect you!"

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Quinn sounded mildly annoyed.

"It's just... I don't like this, at all. I really want it to stop."

"Remember that plan of yours? The one you made up to convince people we're together and only want one another?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked, a glint in her eyes.

"I think it's time we started working on it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Quinn Fabray** is now in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**.

**Santana Lopez** is now in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**.

* * *

><p>"Oh for fuck's sake," Quinn groaned. "That's totally unfair." She turned on her side, facing the wall and doing her very best to disappear in her comforter. She grabbed her pillow and buried her head under it.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, genuinely confused. She tied her hair in a ponytail and turned to Quinn.

"You," her muffled voice resounded.

"What about me?"

Quinn removed the pillow so that Santana could understand her. "You're just... ugh. It's fucking ridiculous how sexy you are. You're wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie and I still want to fuck the ever living shit out of you. It's seriously tiring how hot you are."

Santana grinned. "Oh boy, if only I could record this and send it to high school Quinn. She'd be red as a lobster."

"Yeah, well, so is college Quinn and it's got nothing to do with the kind of language I'm using."

"Shit, what happened to you, Fabgay? I swear your sex drive is insane - and that's coming from Santana Lopez. Either way, don't you have to get ready for classes?"

"It's your damn fault. I mean, one second I'm admiring your ass and then I get distracted by your boobs until I see your face and I get mesmerized by your lips, but then I notice your legs and it never ends and it's tiring and it makes it hard to concentrate, so I'm totally not going to classes right now."

"What I'm getting from this is that I am so smoking hot you can't focus on the entire purpose of you being in college? Look, I love that you want to go at it all the time - and I'm not gonna lie, you're pretty fine yourself so I'm the last to object, but I just... I think that it's a good idea to go to class. You had such good grades all throughout high school and I just don't want you slacking because of me."

"Are you actually worried about my grades?"

"Is it so foreign to you that I can worry about someone?"

"No, it's just... you never really do? And the entire reason my grades were good in high school was the fact that I was so frustrated because of denying who I am that I redirected all my energy to studying. I would literally study to avoid thinking about it, or to avoid noticing how hot some girls were. Now I can be who I am and I get to fuck the living daylight out of you on a very regular basis, so it's only natural that my grades won't be as good as they were in high school. We also both know that a lot of subjects there were a joke and that college is just a higher level."

Santana smiled. She loved these little admissions. "Will you go to your lecture if I tag along?"

"Sure," Quinn shrugged.

"And it won't be counterproductive because you will be drooling over me instead of focusing?"

"If you're not there, I'll just drool over the mental image of you, naked, sprawled over my desk."

Now it was Santana's turn to groan. "Fuck, Quinn." She licked her lips, a shudder running through her body.

"We can have a quickie before I get ready," Quinn winked, getting out of bed.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking we make the video and get it over with," Santana bluntly stated as they walked back to their dorm. "I mean, that guy earlier? He was totally hitting on you."<p>

"That's just Sean. He's like that with everyone. But yeah, it wouldn't hurt. Let's get your plan in action."

"As long as it's not the only action that's going to be happening tonight."

* * *

><p>"Is it on?"<p>

"Yes."

"Oh shit, so that's recorded."

"I can cut it when I edit it later."

"Okay. Let's get this thing going."

Santana cleared her throat and wrapped an arm around Quinn possessively, looking straight into the camera.

"Okay, losers. I am Santana Lopez. You all know me. If you don't, a) kill yourself and b) as if. This is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. So that means that all of this," Santana paused to run her hand over Quinn's body from head to toe, "belongs to me. It also means that none of you gets to tap any of it. We're a couple. We're together. Stop fucking hitting on us. Now, we suggest you watch this video carefully. Throughout the video, we will give you clues. If any of you motherfuckers have the brains to figure them out, you will find a website. A website on which you will find a sex tape. A hot sex tape. Smoking hot, believe me. What else could you expect, with Quinn and me in it?"

Quinn reached out and turned the camera off. She turned in Santana's arms and smiled at her affectionately. "That'll get the message across, babe."

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to say again?" Tina asked, settling herself in the couch.<p>

"Just say something about us, make it look like we're rock solid and everything. You ready?"

"Sure."

Quinn started the camera and gave Tina a sign that it had started recording.

"Hi guys, I'm Tina. I'm a friend of Santana and Quinn's. I've known them since high school. Back then, they pretended to be into guys, but really - both of them were so obviously gay it hurts. Santana, at least. Anyway, Santana kept that up all the way into college, until she and Quinn got together. I guess most of you who don't know her just look at her and see a hot girl, but she's more than that. But this isn't a Santana Promotion video, so I'll just say that if any of you would spend half an hour in her company, you'd notice how completely gay she is. And if you spent five seconds in her company, you'd notice how completely into Quinn she is. Both of them literally can't stop talking about the other. From what I gathered, it started off as sex, and then it was a bit of a fling, but now they're like totally serious. Exclusive. And they don't like people hitting on their girlfriends. They've both fought before and I don't doubt they'd do it again. They're pretty scary when they're angry, so I'd say - leave them alone if you're only going to hit on them. They're in love. They really are."

Quinn shut the camera off. "Thanks Tina, that was exactly what we were looking for."

* * *

><p>"So, just some kind of story or short speech or anecdote to illustrate your love?" Heather asked, just to be sure. Heather was in a few classes with Quinn and they had worked together in the past. They also met up for drinks regularly.<p>

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, starting the camera.

"Okay, so I'm Heather. I'm a friend of Quinn's. I know her from classes. She's totally into Santana. She, like, draws pornographic pictures of her in her notebook. They're really good, too. Lots of detail. It's hot. Anyway, she's never done that with anyone she's dated or hooked up with. She also talks about Santana, like, all the time. And guys, just look at her fucking Facebook. This one leads a Santana Lopez Appreciation Life and I don't think it'll change soon. So back off. 'Kay?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, do you remember me?" Santana smiled sweetly at the librarian.<p>

Quinn held the camera ready.

The librarian squinted her eyes. "Yes. You were the one with the foul mouth. I've never been so shocked in my life."

"Aww, thank you! Listen, would you do us a favor?"

"Absolutely not!"

"It's for a project," Quinn intervened. "We have to collect people's memories of us, significant encounters that say something about who we are. Could you just explain what happened between you and Santana on camera? Think about it, it would totally show people what you have to put up with every day. Maybe they'd think twice in the future."

"I guess if you put it that way..."

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Ash. I'm a friend of Santana's. Well, friend... we share an exquisite taste in alcohol, and as I've recently discovered, women. This girl here has some serious good taste. Have you looked at her girlfriend? Her name's Quinn Fabray. They're all over each other. Seriously, if you don't know they're together you've been living in a fucking cave, man. I guess what I wanted to say is that these two are great together, they're fun to hang with and they're into each other. Like, really into each other. As in, no fucking chance for anyone else to get a piece of that. Go find yourself another pretty girl. It'll be hard to find any as attractive as them, but hey, this is college. I'm sure you'll find yourself someone."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: When I started writing this chapter, I had literally no idea where to take it after this. That last line came out of _nowhere_ - as did the entire final part, actually. Anyway, keep commenting and please, keep suggesting. I guess I have material for another chapter now, two tops, but after that I don't really know what there is left to do. **

* * *

><p>"So, did you guys actually make a sex tape?" Ash asked casually, sipping his coffee.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes and put her pen down. "Of course not. We just said that so they'd watch the entire video and maybe get the message along the way. And even if we did make one, we wouldn't be as stupid as to put it up on the internet."

"It's just... I don't know, isn't the logic a bit twisted? You want guys to stop perving on you, but you tell them you made a sex tape. Isn't that, like, exactly what they want to hear? Isn't that a bit counterproductive?"

Santana sighed. "Look, Ash. We get it. We're hot, we're young, and these guys have been watching too much porn to understand that girls getting it on is not always for their benefit. We're not gonna be able to stop them from perving on us. I don't even care what the fuck they do when they're alone. We just want them to stop hitting on us, to stop making lewd comments towards us. So yes, we said we'd made a sex tape. We said it to make sure they watched the entire video."

"But they'll still think you made them a sex tape. The two of you, getting it on in front of a camera, so that they can enjoy it."

"Hm... well, I think I know something for that."

* * *

><p>"Is it on?"<p>

Quinn nodded. She sat down next to Santana and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Okay, bitches," Santana started, not without the signature snark in her voice. "We made a sex tape 'cause we're hot. That's the only fucking reason. Neither Quinn nor I wants to hear a word about it. In fact, we don't want any gay person harassed anymore. If that happens, the video's gone. It's out there, we can just as easily delete it if you don't shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>"Heather, I can't do this," Quinn said, her voice trembling as they left the room. "Did you hear that? It's fucking insane. I can't do this."<p>

Heather rolled her eyes. "Don't be a moron, of course you can."

"No, it's just... this workload? It's getting too much. I'm failing, massively. I can't do this. I'm failing all my classes and then -"

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop. Give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just give me your phone."

"What do you want with it?"

Heather glared at Quinn. Quinn sighed and gave up. She pulled the device out of her pocket and handed it to Heather reluctantly.

Heather tapped a few buttons and held the phone to her ear. "Santana? It's Heather. Listen, you girlfriend is totally freaking out because we got another huge ass assignment and the state she's in, she's not gonna hold it much longer. So you better come up with something to relax her by the time she's at the darm, 'kay? Wonderful. Yeah, anytime. Bye!"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Santana had prepared Quinn's arrival. A few tealights were lit and there was a towel spread out over Quinn"s bed.<p>

As soon as she entered, Santana greeted her with a kiss. "You okay?"

Quinn sighed. "I guess. It's just - the workload is getting heavier and -" Quinn caught the look in Santana's eyes. "Don't you dare say 'told you so'! This has nothing to do with my not attending a few classes here and there."

"Alright. You can undress."

Quinn grinned.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, Quinn - I thought I was the horndog in this relationship."

Quinn looked a bit disappointed. "You can't expect me to think of anything but sex if you tell me to undress," she said, doing as Santana had asked.

Soon, she was only in her bra and panties. Santana took them off and had to compose herself, force herself not to touch her girlfriend. She led her to the bed, telling Quinn to lie down on her stomach.

Quinn complied and Santana straddled her hip. She poured some massage oil on her hands and placed the palms on Quinn's neck and started a very thorough massage. "Fuck, you're tense," Santana muttered.

Quinn just hummed, her body reacting to Santana's magical hands. She closed her eyes. Slowly, Santana rubbed away the tension in Quinn's neck, allowing her girlfriend to relax completely.

She moved her hands to her shoulder blades and gave them the same treatment. She took her time massaging her back, her lower back, her ass, her thighs, her calves and her heels.

She then ordered Quinn to turn around and started at her feet, moving upwards over her shins, upper legs, hips (which had Quinn groaning in another kind of approval), waist, stomach, shoulders, ending with her face.

Quite some time had passed since Santana had started the massage and Quinn felt completely relaxed, almost as if she was floating.

Santana lay down next to her, taking Quinn's hand and resting her head on her shoulder. She had found herself enjoying the massage just as much. It had worked relaxing for her as well to feel Quinn's muscles flex under her capable hands, to feel her girlfriend's body releasing the tension.

"Where did you learn that?" Quinn murmured after a while.

Santana shrugged. "Brittany and I used to do it all the time."

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Santana, mentally chastising herself. She was convinced she would see hurt and maybe a bit of anger on her girlfriend's face, but to her surprise was met with a soft smile.

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes. "It's okay," she said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. "Brittany and I... it's... okay."

"Are you sure?" Quinn hated how vulnerable she sounded.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't meant to be. But hey, I got you now, right?" she winked.

Quinn offered her a soft smile. "You'll always have me."

"When did we get so fucking cheesy?"

"You started it."

"Mhm. Now I suggest that since we're being cheesy anyway, we might as well, I don't know, do something like cuddle."

Quinn laughed. "You know, I never would have guessed you'd be the kind to cuddle, of all people."

"I'm not that kind," Santana huffed. "I'm just saying, because we're, like, being cheesy already, we might as well go all the way with it."

"I know something else I want to go all the way with," Quinn winked. "But not right now. I'm tired as fuck and I really don't want to mo- FUCK!"

She hadn't even noticed Santana slipping her hands between her legs. Quinn was still wet because Santana had knowingly manipulated some spots giving the massage.

Quinn's eyes rolled as Santana plunged three fingers inside, her thumb circling her clit. She didn't need much and before she knew it, she was rocking her hips into Santana's hand. Not much later, she came with a cry that was muffled by Santana's kiss.

"Was that what you were looking for?"

Quinn grinned lazily. "Shit, this is my lucky day."

"No, it's mine. I get to touch your hot naked body all over. Now you owe me. I don't want to hear a word about the cuddling thing again."

Quinn smirked and shifted a bit until she found herself in Santana's arms. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, stealing another piece of bacon from Santana.<p>

"Well, it depends, actually," Tina began. "When does the contract for your dorm end?"

"End of semester, why?" Santana queried.

"There's these two guys I live with - Michael and Nate - and they've got this crazy idea that they want to quit college and see the world. We're looking for people to take their rooms. I thought maybe you'd be interested - I can imagine a dorm isn't exactly your favourite place of living, Santana."

"True," Santana pondered. "And your place is close to campus."

"You'd both have more space," Tina added, trying to convince them.

Quinn looked at Santana. "What do you think, babe?"

"Babe?"

Quinn blushed. "Oh, uhm, I mean Santana?"

"It's okay," Santana grinned. "I kinda like it. Can I call you... muffin?" she teased.

"Guys," Tina waved. "I just had breakfast, I'd hate to see it leave my stomach. Focus."

"Okay. We'll think about it," Santana said. "We'll let you know soon, okay?"

"Sure. Let me know once you've decided, then you can meet Brad. He'll be asking around as well, but I'm pretty sure he'd be game if you guys moved in. Just don't wait too long."

"Fine. Thanks for thinking about us," Quinn smiled. "It _is_ really getting cramped in there."

Fifteen minutes later, Tina and Santana had to leave. After kissing her girlfriend goodbye, Quinn went to the library.

To say she was surprised when she recognised Brittany is an understatement.


	16. Chapter 16 Final Chapter

**A/N: This is the last chapter, folks. Thank you so much for the insane reviews - I had never expected this to catch on the way it did. It started off as a simple one-off based on a dream, and I have to admit that I was just as surprised as most of you were with some turns. This story wasn't planned at all and while it was fun to write, I felt like I didn't have much to add. So I figured it was best to stop it before it was too late.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed like a boss, to all of you who favorited and put this on their story alert. It's been a blast. Special thanks to **_**lcrazemags**_**, who had a huge impact in the early stages of this story, giving it much of its shape.**

**I'll be back with updates for My Dirty Little Secret. I have a few ideas for one-offs and I'm also planning a Quinntana story set in the wonderful world of Harry Potter, with Ravenclaw!Quinn and Slytherin!Santana. I'm also planning out a vampire!Brittana story with a big role for Quinn, but no romantic Quinntana. For the vampire lovers out there, I can tell you that I do want to write a vampire!Quinntana story sometime.**

**To those who read "You Can Call Me Charlie" (the Nayanna fic) on tumblr or livejournal, I plan on updating it soon! The next chapter will also be the last one, but there will be a sequal called "Turning the Tables". **

**Please, review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Brittany?" Quinn asked as she approached the girl, disbelief lacing her voice.<p>

Her friend spinned around, a wide grin on her face as she recognized that voice. "Quinn!"

Before Quinn knew what was happening, Brittany had flung her arms around her in an embrace so tight that she struggled for air. When Brittany finally let her go, she bounced on her feet happily. Quinn chuckled - she hadn't changed a bit.

"No offence, but what are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "I mean, Santana didn't tell me you were visiting," she added, noticing how rude she sounded.

Brittany grinned. "That's because I didn't tell her. I wanted to surprise her for her birthday, but I'll be really busy next week so I figured I'd come earlier on. So, do you guys still share a dorm? Lord Tubbington told me that he had a bet with Charity on how long you two were going to last," she babbled.

"Yes," Quinn said slowly, not understanding. It's not like Santana could have told Brittany about the situation with those rooms available at Tina's house, as they had literally only just heard about it themselves. "Of course."

"Well, Santana _is_ a handful," Brittany shrugged. "I would know," she added slyly.

Quinn tried to fight the annoyance at that tone and the fact that it reminded her of this girl being her girlfriend's first love. "So," Quinn said. "How're you doing?"

"I'm great!" Brittany beamed. "Mike and I start working on this show next week and it's going to be so great! It's about ducks! I was, like, _so_ excited! What about you? How's school? Are you seeing someone?"

Quinn frowned. "Of course I'm seeing someone?"

"You sound like I should know who that is?" Brittany looked genuinely confused.

"Wait - she didn't tell you?" Quinn asked, surprise and hurt fighting for dominance. She sat down, needing to take a few deep breaths.

"Tell me what, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up, a forlorn expression on her face. "Santana and I..." she started. "I mean - she really didn't tell you? Santana and I are together. Like, exclusive. Serious. Fuck!"

Anger started to take control.

"But I talked to her five days ago," Brittany said, not realizing she was only making this worse.

Quinn grabbed her phone and looked up at Brittany apologetically. "I'd love to catch up and everything, but I hope you understand that I _really_ need to talk to Santana right now?"

"Uh - yeah - sure - wow," Brittany blinked. "I mean - I guess it's not _that_ much of a surprise. She did always get off on that Cheerios picture of you twirling around."

Quinn looked up with half a mind to answer, but then decided against and instead started typing out a message. Her hands were shaking and she felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Santana was bored to death in class and was glad to be distracted by an incoming message.<p>

**From: Fabgay**

_Get your ass in our dorm. Now._

Santana bit her lip, contemplating what to do. She was always up for getting her mack on, but she couldn't keep skipping classes for sex. She typed out a response with a light pout at her own rationality.

_can't rn, i'd love to come over & have some fun but u know im in class & cant keep skipping x_

She was surprised at the answer she got.

**From: Fabgay**

_I'm not kidding. This is not a fucking booty call. At this rate, I'm not even sure how much of this booty you're ever going to get again, so get the fuck over here now if you want your stuff to still be in this dorm by the time you get back._

Santana frowned. She felt her heartbeat quicken - she had no idea what was going on. She didn't know what the problem was, but she did know that Quinn sounded serious and she was not about to lose her now that she had her.

She grabbed her stuff and slipped out of class quickly, a few heads turning but nobody trying to stop her. When she came outside, she saw a flash of blonde hair. She was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her - it was simply impossible, right? The girl turned around and Santana was proven wrong. Apparently, it was very possible.

"Brittany?" she asked in disbelief, wrapping her arms around her friend. She forgot about the entire situation momentarily as she inhaled her familiar scent.

"Uhm, Santana, I think you'd better go to your dorm now," Brittany mumbled. "Quinn's pretty upset."

Suddenly, it clicked. Quinn must have run into Brittany, and somehow it must have come up that Santana had kind of not told Brittany about her and Quinn. She panicked at how Quinn must be feeling. "Fuck!" she mumbled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I do, Britt?" she looked at her friend helplessly.

"You apologize to her," Brittany shrugged. "That's obvious. You apologize, you explain, you grovel and then you do something romantic. But wait a bit with the romantic thing. Give her some time to process everything. I read online that that's what lesbians do."

"Okay. Yeah. Fuck! I'm really sorry, Britt - I mean, wow, you're here and I can't talk to you and-"

"Santana," Brittany said calmly. "I think the best thing to do right now is fix things with Quinn. She was really upset."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck were you <em>thinking<em>, Santana?" Quinn yelled.

Santana cringed and looked away. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"Were you thinking _at all_?"

Santana blushed. "I'm really sorry, Quinn, please believe me! I just - I don't know why I didn't tell her, okay? I mean, I could try and come up with an explanation, but I really have none. I guess I was scared, I don't know."

"Why would you be scared? It's Brittany! Or didn't you want her to know? Did you want her to think you were still available," Quinn spat. "God, I can't _believe_ I fell for your crap! I should've known. I've known you for long enough to know you'll always be hung up on her. I can't believe I allowed myself to think that what we had was meaningful! You asked me to be your girlfriend - why? And... and that letter! Was it full of lies? And after the massage, when you practically told me you were over her - was that a lie too?"

"Hey!" Santana interrupted. "I want one thing to be clear here - I've never lied to you, Quinn. The only times I've lied to you were before we got together and it was when I told you that I wasn't gay. And that one time when you asked me if I'd smoked pot again at a party, but that's it. I never lied to you about how I feel for you."

"Then how can you explain this?" Quinn asked, her voice quivering. "I just - am I not enough for you? Am I her replacement?"

Quinn's insecurity kicked up again - she had always doubted herself, but lately she had really gained self-esteem, especially since being with Santana. She felt it all crumble and she was helpless - there was nothing she could do.

"Of course not," Santana replied, confused at why Quinn would even think that. "I'm really sorry, okay? I mean it. I'm an asshole."

"Yes, you fucking are," Quinn growled. "Why, Santana? Why didn't you tell her? Why would you be scared?"

"I love you," Santana blurted out.

Quinn looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I love you," Santana repeated, more slowly this time. "I'm an asshole, but I love you."

"You're not making any sense, Santana Lopez. Are you trying to destract me?"

Santana reached for Quinn's hands, but Quinn took a step backwards, eyes squinted at her girlfriend.

Santana sat down on her bed with a sigh, dropping her hands in her lap. "I really love you, Quinn. And I think that maybe I was scared because I haven't loved anyone since Brittany. I haven't allowed myself for so many reasons - you know which ones, because you know me. I think that maybe I was scared of moving on as well, scared to really be free from my past. Because telling Brittany would also be telling Brittany that I'm completely over her - which I am, for the record - and that would like, I don't know, mark this new chapter of my life, as they say in those cheesy movies. Like, I would finally get to fully be who I am, the teenager in me would finally be gone. Because deep down, I've always been a scared little girl. And maybe I was afraid to discover who I really am. Maybe I didn't want to know because I thought that the real me wouldn't be a nice person, and I wouldn't deserve you, and I need you. I need to deserve you. And wow... look at this. I did it. I fucked it up. I love you and I fucked it up." Santana's voice was the smallest it had ever been.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know whether to think that's just a load of bullshit or if you're just figuring it out for yourself right now, but I want you to know that you really hurt me and I'm still not sure how I feel about it."

"Please believe me, Quinn. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. And I would sing 'Songbird' to you right now if I hadn't done that for Brittany in high school. Because you see, you're not Brittany 2.0 for me. You're Quinn. You're Quinn Fabray, hopefully still my girlfriend, even though I'm a bitch."

"Yeah, you are," Quinn answered with a cold glare that made Santana gasp for breath. "Look, I think we both need to spend some time apart. Not in the relationship," she quickly added when she saw a look of panic on Santana's face. "Just, you know... take some time to think, then meet up for dinner. Brittany came all the way here, you might as well hang out with her. I'm not going to stop you from doing that, not when she came such a long way. I'll see you here at 6.30?"

Santana nodded. "Okay."

She leaned in for a kiss, but Quinn turned her head. Santana could have sworn she felt her heart breaking in her chest.

* * *

><p>Throughout the following week, the tension between the two was so thick it was nearly tangible. Quinn was trying her very best to get over it and forgive Santana, but she couldn't deny how much it had pained her to see Brittany being so oblivious about what was such an important part of her life - a part she had imagined would be just as important for Santana. She sighed, thinking how none of this might have even happened if Brittany had just had a damn Facebook.<p>

Santana for her part tried to be as considerate as possible. She grovelled and apologized, jumped up at Quinn's every word, tried to surprise her with flowers and candy. Quinn would have laughed at it if she hadn't felt so deeply hurt. It was really atypical for Santana, but this time, it just didn't cut it.

She was surprised when Tina called her to meet up for drinks and brought the subject up.

"Look, Santana told me what happened. Yeah, I know, I never would have thought she'd do that either. Anyway - I want you to know I'm not taking sides here at all and if anything, you've got every right to put her in the doghouse. What she did, or rather didn't do, was shitty. And you got hurt, which blows. But maybe it's time to pick things up again? What is it going to help if the two of you are just sulking around each other? She's really upset as well, Quinn. It's hard for her as well. She loves you and she feels like shit - as she should, but the way things are going now, you'll never get anywhere."

"I appreciate your effort, but I just... I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Maybe you can start by giving her a chance? She cried, Quinn."

"What?"

"She cried," Tina repeated. "The other day, she was at my place, and she fucking cried her eyes out. She was a sobbing mess and it was super awkward, but she let me hold her and comfort her. This can't get back to her, by the way. She swore my life would turn just that little bit darker if anyone ever found out."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at this information. In all honesty, she had been so busy feeling hurt that she hadn't stopped to think about Santana's feelings over this once.

"Do you love her?" Tina asked.

Quinn didn't hesitate. "Yes. I do."

"Then tell her," Tina said. "Allow her to make it up to you. She did something stupid. She made a mistake. Nobody's perfect, no matter how hard you try."

Quinn nodded. "You're right. God, I've been such a bitch."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Tina smiled. "Just make things right with her, because honest to God, she's scaring the fuck out of me, being so emotional."

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived at the dorm, it was empty. She didn't really know what to think when she found an obviously home-made chocolate cake on her desk. She tried to decipher the icing. The handwriting was very clumsy and the person who had baked it was clearly inexperienced.<p>

_I'm sorry. _

_I luv__ u._

_Ur bitch._

Quinn let out a low chuckle at the last line and felt her heart swell up, as cliché as that was. She took a deep breath and decided on her next step.

* * *

><p>Santana hoped to find any indication that Quinn had found the cake. She really hoped that Quinn had gone to their dorm to kill the few hours she had between classes that day.<p>

She wanted to scream in excitement and happiness when she found a chocolate cake on her own desk, complete with clumsy icing.

_I __luv u 2_

_asshole ;)_

* * *

><p>When Quinn came home that night, they had awesome make up sex. Quinn even got out the strap-on and used it on Santana. They decided that same night that they would take Tina up on her offer and move into the house. Never minding practicalities such as the impossibly late hour, they called her immediately. She was less than pleased to be woken up so early, but glad to hear that they had made up and even happier to hear that they would be moving in.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last year of college<em>

Quinn smiled at Santana as she took her seat in the same cinema that they had went to on their first date. She had noticed that Santana was a bit nervous, which was unusual, but had decided to let it go. She also found it strange that at the last moment, Santana had forgotten something in her car and had urged Quinn to go ahead.

Quinn took a seat, hoping Santana wouldn't take too long. She grew a bit worried when the lights dimmed and the screen lit up without her girlfriend being there yet.

Instead of some shitty commercial, Santana's face filled the screen. Needless to say, Quinn was beyond surprised. She figured that she must have pulled some strings with the boss' son again.

Santana walked backwards and looked at a point behind the camera. "Is this okay, Tina?"

"Yeah." Quinn recognized Tina's voice. "By the way, people, if there are kids in the room you might want to get them out of there for a second. This one here swears a lot."

Quinn chuckled as she watched Santana flush with embarrassment, reprimanding her friend with her eyes before focusing on the camera.

"Okay. Um, hi everyone. Sorry for taking over the commercials, but somehow I'm sure you don't really mind," she said nervously. "Okay. So. Um. This is totally cheesy, but my girlfriend digs that shit. Oh - sorry for that one. I'll try to mind my language. Yeah. So, my girlfriend. Her name's Quinn and she's the prettiest girl in the room. To the motherfucker next to her - if you dare touch her I swear I will end your life in the nastiest way possible, and believe me, I was trained by Sue fucking Sylvester so I have some skills. Anyway, what I wanted to say is... um... Quinn, I love you, you know that. I've been thinking about how to ask you this for the longest time and then it just came to me. I figured, we have a thing with this place. We had our first date here. Do you remember that? You were wearing that plaid shirt and you didn't believe me when I said you looked hot in such simple clothes and then I asked those guys and they said they'd totally do you and then I had to remind them of their close relationship to their balls they surely didn't want to lose? And then we watched Pocahontas and the Hunchback of Notre Dame because those are your favorite Disney movies? And do you remember Lindsey? Anyway, I'm rambling. Running out of time.

So, since we had our first date here and since we have a thing with videos, I figured this was the proper way to ask you: will you please marry this asshole?"

Quinn was still baffled, tears running down her cheeks in excitement and happiness. People around her where whispering. Suddenly, the lights lit up again and Quinn nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Santana standing in front of the screen, on her knees, an open box in hand, making a complete and utter fool of herself.

Santana squinted her eyes, trying to make out where Quinn was. "I swear to God, Quinn, I'm totally embarrassing myself in front of so many people right now so get your ass down here and at least pretend to say yes to save our faces."

Quinn chuckled, got up and ran down to the front. "Yes," she simply said when she stood in front of her girlriend. "Yes, yes, yes!"

There was some applause as Santana tried to shove the beautiful ring on Quinn's finger. As soon as she had succeeded, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her passionately. "Yes," she kept whispering between kisses. "Yes."

_Fin._


End file.
